Entre el espejo y el loto
by Allerya-Sama
Summary: [Terminado]El cofre ha sido abierto, Ren participando en R Box y Kyoko desesperada por no saber como actuar frente a su Sempai ¿como reaccionará ante los nuevos intentos de Ren por llamar su atención?, ¿cómo reaccionará Natsu ante las provocaciones de su Sempai? ¿que hará Setsu con el amor que siente por su Nii-san? ATENCIÓN: CONTIENE LEMON! LEA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD.
1. Chapter 1

**Skip beat y sus personajes son creación de Yoshiki Nakamura, la historia es mía y es una fantasía que tengo de ver a estos dos personajes interactuar :D Dedicado a mi hermanita linda Vero-chan! :D**

**Saludos! **

* * *

—Acción— dijo el director.

En el aire no volaba una mosca, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía sentir como las miradas de todos se posaban de un actor a otro.

—¿Qué sucede sensei, celoso?— dijo Natsu con mirada felina.

—Mi querida Natsu, ¿no recuerdas que quien te enseñó a disfrutar solo por diversión fui yo?— dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras miraba a Natsu con su mirada de "El emperador de la noche", como le había bautizado Kyoko hacía un tiempo atrás.

—Sólo te dejaré algo claro Yuu, no te acerques a mis subordinadas, si lo haces me las pagarás— dijo la chica con mirada asesina.

—Ha! Ahora tu eres la celosa, sigues tan posesiva como siempre Natsu-chan— diciéndolo con tono burlón —Y ¿que pasaría si en realidad estoy interesado en una de tus amiguitas?— dijo desafiante.

Natsu se acercó a él como una pantera acechando a su presa —Ya te lo dije tú eres mio y no te atrevas a acercarte a ninguna otra.— dando media vuelta para salir del salón.

Ren la toma de la muñeca y en un movimiento rápido la acorrala contra la pared —Deberías recordar que no tengo dueña, te lo dije hace dos años atrás— dándole su mirada del "Emperador de la noche".

—Eso no es lo que tu cuerpo me dice Yuu— tomándolo por la corbata acercándolo a su rostro, continúa: —Se nota que me deseas

—Natsu-chan, ese juego lo conozco bien, yo te lo enseñé— dijo el Sensei manteniendo el tono sarcástico y su mirada del "Emperador de la noche" —, pero está bien.— suspiró —No me acercaré a tus queridas "amigas", si puedes llamarlas así, a cambio deberás pertenecerme por completo Natsu-chan.

—Al igual que tú, no le pertenezco a nadie, soy libre— respondió altanera, con mirada desafiante y con voz sensual.

—Que aún lleves el colgante que te di, dice lo contrario Natsu.— tocando con su dedo índice a la "Princesa Rosa". Ren se fue acercando cada vez más a Kyoko, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente.

—Natsu, te estamos esperando— dijo Yumika.

—Eso es todo Kitazawa, puedes retirarte— dijo el Sensei.

—Hasta mañana Kaname Sensei— dijo Natsu, dándole una mirada feroz a Yumika que estaba junto a la puerta.

—¡Corte! Buen trabajo Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan, Amamiya-san, todos pueden retirarse, continuaremos el jueves, que descansen— dijo el director, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a los asistentes de cámara.

Kyoko se dirigió a su camerino, mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. El tener a Ren tan cerca no era bueno para ella, pensaba, menos ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, todo lo que ese hombre provocaba en ella. Lo peor estaba por venir porque esa noche les tocaba interpretar el papel de los hermanos Heel.

Mientras tanto Ren se cambiaba el vestuario, su mano aún tenía la sensación de la muñeca de Kyoko/Natsu. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de probar los besos de Natsu/Kyoko, estaba ansioso a que fuera jueves, sabía que la siguiente escena que haría con ella le permitiría cumplir secretamente su sueño, quería saber cómo reaccionaría Kyoko esa noche, más aún cuando le comentara lo que traía el guión.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**ya se que es cortito pero es solo el primer capítulo, después subiré más :D**

**espero sus Review con ansias :D **

**contenido clasificado en M porque habrá lemon a futuro :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien chicos aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, espero que lo disfruten y continúen leyendo mis historias :D, saludos**

**Como siempre Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei :D**

* * *

No sabía cómo las cosas habían acabado así, bueno en realidad si lo sabía, todo comenzó cuando salí del camerino, Tsuruga-san me estaba esperando...**  
**

**—**¿Mogami-san vas a LME?**—** preguntó Tsuruga-san.

**—**Hai, Tsuruga-san**—**

Ambos sabíamos que era mentira, debíamos reunirnos con Jelly Woods, para tomar nuestros papeles de Hermanos Heel nuevamente, puesto que Tsuruga-san debía filmar mañana como BJ.

**—**Bien entonces te llevo, Yashiro-san ya se fue, tenía que arreglar mi agenda, así que solo iremos los dos**—** dijo Tsuruga-san, dando una sonrisa.

**—**Otsukaresamadesu Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san**— **decían todos en el Set, mientras nos dirigíamos en dirección al estacionamiento.

Cuando íbamos en el auto, noté que algo inquietaba a Tsuruga-san, cuando iba a preguntar habló primero

**—**Mogami-san, me gustaría que cuando llegásemos al hotel y estemos en el cuarto hablemos como nosotros mismos, no como los hermanos Heel, hay algo del guión de R Box que quiero comentarte y sé que será algo que te resultará incómodo.

—No hay problema Tsuruga-san**—** le respondí manteniendo la compostura, sabía a qué parte del guión se refería, claro era justamente esa parte, la que debíamos grabar el próximo jueves, era obvio que a él le inquietaba que una novata como yo, no supiera lograr esa escena, más aún cuando esta era complicada de por sí para mi, más aún con lo que este hombre me provocaba cuando se me acercaba.

Al llegar al hotel ya vestidos como Cain y Setsu respectivamente ninguno de los dos decía nada, cuando entramos al cuarto, me dirigí a la cocina, como de costumbre, aún era temprano y ninguno de los dos había cenado.

—Nii-san, prepararé la cena, es mejor que te des un baño mientras está todo listo— respondí como Setsu, era más fácil hablar así que como Kyoko.

—Ok, no demoro Setsu, después de la cena, tenemos algo que discutir— respondió Tsuruga-san inmerso en su papel de Caín, se dirigió al cuarto y luego sentí cerrar la puerta del baño, mientras terminaba de cocinar, escuché como el agua de la ducha corría.

Cuando terminé de preparar la cena Cain se encontraba viendo la TV, estaban transmitiendo los últimos episodios de la primera temporada de Box-R.

—Esa chica Natsu, es muy guapa, no crees Setsu?— dijo con tono despreocupado, esbozando una media sonrisa

—¿Acaso mi nii-san está pensado en otras mujeres que no sea su imoto?—dije con tono mordaz, mi corazón saltaba a mil por hora, que me dijera que mi Natsu le parecía guapa me hizo sentir como decirlo, "alagada" por Tsuruga-san, ya sabía que una vez quiso decírmelo a la cara y que yo deseché sus palabras, solo por el miedo a que abriera el último candado que quedaba en mi baúl interior, ahora ya daba igual, este se había ido y había liberado lo que tanto reprimí, todo por culpa de un tonto ataque de celos de mi parte hacía unas semanas atrás.

—¿Celosa otra vez Setsu?, creo que se te está haciendo costumbre— me dijo con su típica sonrisa.

—Y a ti se te está haciendo costumbre comer de más nii-san— le dije mientras le ponía frente a él un plato rebosante de comida.

—Setsu, no te enojes, sabes que solo te pertenezco a ti— me dijo mirándome fijamente con cara del "Emperador de la noche".

Mi corazón palpitaba como loco, nuevamente estaban esas palabras, repitiéndome que era solo mío, pero ¿qué tanto de verdad había en sus palabras? Sabía que el amaba a una estudiante de secundaria, el mismo me lo confesó, bueno no a Mogami Kyoko, sino a Bo el pollo, era lógico que esas palabras solo las decía de la boca para afuera, no podría permitirme más deslices con Tsuruga Ren, mi corazón no lo soportaría, definitivamente no podía hacerme esperanzas con él como lo hice con el imbécil de Shotaro.

—No digas cosas que no sientes de verdad— mierda, lo dije sin querer, Setsu estaba celosa de verdad, y yo no pude detenerla.

—No es algo que diga sin querer o sin sentirlo, es la verdad, yo solo te pertenezco a ti Setsu, y ya te dije por lo del otro día esa chica solo me recordó un hámster y sabes cómo me gustan las mascotas.

-come tu comida nii-san y dime luego que querías hablar conmigo- Setsu cortó fríamente la conversación con Cain, no, esto es malo, Setsu está muy celosa, mentira, soy yo la que está celosa, pero debo esconderlo bajo la máscara de Setsu, Tsuruga Ren jamás debe saber lo que siento por él.

Cuando terminamos de cenar Cain se dedicó a lavar los platos, entró al cuarto y trajo consigo un guión que reconocí como el de Box-R. Pensé que se saldría del papel de Cain pero no fue así.

—Quiero hablar sobre esta escena Setsu, ¿cómo es eso que deberás besarte con ese tal Tsuruga Ren?— dijo con un dejo de molestia.

—Nani?— pregunté extrañada, creí que en auto había dicho que hablaríamos como nosotros mismos, pero en ese momento él era Caín, no cabían dudas —¿Que pasa nii-san estas celoso?, Ren-san es un hombre muy atractivo, debo admitirlo, quizás más atractivo que tu nii-san— «diablos, estaba provocando a la bestia sin saberlo.»

— ¿Lo llamas por su nombre?, ¿Qué tan familiares son? ¿O es que ahora te gustan los actores japoneses Setsu? no sabía que cambiaras de gustos tan rápido, y más aún tienes el descaro de celarme— dijo con tono molesto.

— Si nii-san últimamente coquetea con todas las mujeres que se le cruzan ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?— «ahí estaba de nuevo provocando a la bestia.»

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto el hecho de que haya sido amable con esa chica?— preguntó Caín, al escucharlo, Setsu y yo explotamos.

—Porque le gustas nii-san y nii-san es solo mío, no te voy a compartir y si nii-san quiere que lo comparta, entonces nii-san deberá compartirme también— sentencié.

Los ojos de Caín se abrieron como platos, su mirada de asombro pasó rápidamente a una mirada que conocía muy bien, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando Sho llamó a mi celular.

Se acercó a mí tomándome de la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, mi corazón latía a toda prisa, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente

—Escúchame muy bien Setsu, tú eres solo mía, y yo soy solo tuyo, sólo por esta vez dejaré pasar que tengas que besar a otro— esbozó una leve sonrisa y su mirada cambió totalmente, ahora era "El emperador de la noche" quien me miraba —Se que no sabes besar, ¿Cómo piensas lograr la escena?

¡Ah! ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto esperamos Setsu y muy en el fondo yo también la esperaba, era igual a esa vez que estábamos en su apartamento cuando le ayudé a encontrar a su Katsuki.

—Quizás practique con Murasame, ese cabeza de queso se ve muy entusiasmado conmigo, ¿o acaso quieres enseñarme tu nii-san?— un poco se Natsu se filtró en esa frase, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y él ponía ambas manos en mi cintura.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? Por mi encantado— dijo mirándome como "El emperador de la noche", no me esperé esa respuesta Caín nunca cedía a las insinuaciones de Setsu, pero esta vez estaba cediendo, ¿Por qué?

Poco a poco cada vez se iba acercando más y más, podía sentir el calor de su rostro muy cerca del mío, su aliento dulce y cálido, nuestros labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Caín resopló con ¿frustración? ¿Podía llamarle así a esa expresión? ¿Acaso estaba frustrado porque no me pudo besar? Se separó de mi y se dirigió a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta de mala gana y nuestra sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando quien estaba parado fuera de ella era nada más y nada menos que el Presidente de LME Takarada Lory y tras él la causante de los celos de Setsu y de los míos.

* * *

**Durante la semana seguiré subiendo más capítulos**

**espero sus Review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevamente les traigo un capítulo más :D espero que lo disfruten**

**muchas gracias por sus Review, me siento muy feliz de que les guste mis historia :D eso me da más motivos y ánimos para seguir escribiendo**

**como siempre: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación sino de la brillante mente de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei**

* * *

Cuando abrí la puerta ante mis ojos se encontraba Takarada Lory Presidente de LME, detrás de él se encontraba de pie una chica de cabello corto que traía una bolsa a la cual reconocí como Manaka-san, la chica que provocaba la ira de Setsu, esto es malo pensé.

Sentí detrás de mí como Setsu se acercaba a la puerta, podía sentír como su ira se incrementó de repente, claro que conocía esa sensación de frio, cuando ella se enojaba, pero ¿por qué se ponía tan celosa, de esa chica, acaso solo era su interpretación de Setsu, quien tenía una enfermiza atracción por su aniki o era Kyoko quien sentía celos de esa chica? Eso era imposible, Kyoko siquiera me notaba, cuantas veces había entrado al baño mientras me duchaba y no tenía ni un asomo de sonrojo, esto era frustrante.

Solo atiné a suspirar.

—Buenas noches Presidente Takerada-san, adelante— cuando dije esta frase, Takerada Lory, entró al cuarto y sentí como Setsu a la velocidad del rayo se puso ante la puerta, frente a la chica que también hizo el ademán de entrar tras el presidente.

—Nii-san solo dijo presidente Takerada-san, tu niña piérdete y no te acerques a mi nii-san— dijo Setsu con un tono amenazador cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la pobre chica.

La miré sorprendido, ¿qué rayos le pasa?, reí en mi fuero interno, me daba una sensación exquisita ver a mi linda imouto estar así de celosa por mí, eso significaba que le importo mucho, que soy su persona más importante, pero aún esta situación tenía un dejo de amargura, era Setsu quien celaba a Cain, no Kyoko celando a Ren.

—Veo que están haciendo muy bien sus papeles de hermanos Heel— decía Lory —, pero bueno, se que se preguntarán por qué vine a verlos mis queridos hermanos Heel, les tengo una propuesta- en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sé que trama algo y no es bueno, para mí ni para Kyoko.

—No lo entiendo presidente ¿que es lo que nos propone?— dijo Kyoko un tanto extrañada.

—Acabo de ver una hermosa muestra del amor y devoción que Setsuka-san siente por Cain-san, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a esa groupie de Cain Heel, eso está muy bien Mogami-kun, has entendido muy bien el personaje de Setsuka Heel, en cuanto a ti Ren, deja decirte que me has decepcionado, ¿cómo es posible que Cain Heel siendo un tipo frío, con aura de asesino en serie y que solo demuestre afecto por su nee-chan tenga una admiradora?, eso es inadmisible.

Las palabras de Lory me clavaron como espadas, tenía razón, ese día tenía la guardia baja y dejé salir un poco del amable Tsuruga Ren, nunca imaginé que algo así sucedería.

Suspiré —No volverá a suceder presidente, se lo prometo— dije.

—Por supuesto que no sucederá de nuevo, de ahora en adelante, vayas donde vayas irás con Mogami-kun, no se separarán ni a sol ni a sombra, y lo más importante, ambos deberán grabar un comercial, el director Konoe me dijo que está sumamente satisfecho con el trabajo de Mogami-kun, a tal nivel de querer incluirla en su película, pero me negué no lo veo necesario, pero, creemos que es necesario dar a conocer el nombre de Cain Heel, y que mejor que hacerlo partícipe de una campaña publicitaria, obviamente junto a su pequeña hermana. El lunes deberán estar en LME a las 10 en punto, para que vean los detalles de la campaña publicitaria, ya te quedan pocos días para terminar de rodar la película, pero aún falta mucho para el estreno de esta y revelar quien eres en realidad, por lo tanto si queremos mantener la expectación por ti, es necesario publicitar a Cain mi querido Ren.

—¿No cree que es un poco arriesgado?, la prensa podría comenzar a indagar— dijo Kyoko con tono preocupado.

—No te preocupes por pequeñeces Mogami-kun, en esta industria es importante llamar la atención y esta es una buena forma, Yashiro-san ya está al tanto de los nuevos sucesos, te estará informando de todo Mogami-kun, y tu Ren evita hacer muestras de afecto a otras personas que no sea a tu imouto, — decía el presidente mientras se dirigía a la puerta— me marcho chicos que tengan muy buenas noches— cuando abrió la puerta se volteó y se despidió con un— Cain-san, Setsuka-san— haciendo una reverencia y cerró la puerta.

Con Kyoko nos quedamos mirando extrañados de la situación, haríamos un comercial como los hermanos Heel.

—¿Que te parece la propuesta del Presidente Takerada, Setsu?— quería saber lo que pensaba.

—Me parece excelente, así podré dejarle en claro a esa Manaka-chan— con tono mordaz —, que eres mío y que no tiene que acercarse a mi nii-san.

Sonreí al escucharla.

—Ahh… ya es tarde nii-san y mañana tienes que grabar, voy a tomar una ducha, tú duérmete— me dijo mientras se giraba sobre sus pies y se dirigía al baño, mis expectativas de retomar nuestro ensayo se disiparon con esa frase, pero aún así mañana era otro día y podía volver a intentarlo, creo que esta vez lo intentaré como Tsuruga Ren.

La grabación pasó sin hechos relevantes, Manaka-chan insistía en acercarse pero entre Murasame y Setsu la espantaban, en realidad me divierte mucho ver como Setsu se esfuerza en mantenerla alejada de mí.

—Nii-san, eres un playboy— me dijo Setsu mientras dejaba las bolsas con comida sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Por qué lo dices Setsu? no entiendo a que viene eso— le respondí mientras me recostaba en el sillón.

—No haces nada para que esa chica deje de acosarte, eso demuestra que eres un playboy.

—Entonces márcame nuevamente, como la última vez, así no cabrán dudas ante los demás que soy sólo tuyo— los ojos de Setsu brillaron y se acercó lenta pero de forma muy sensual hacia mí.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, pero no solo será una marca como la de la última vez— dijo con voz sensual.

Se sentó sobre mis piernas, me desabrochó la camisa igual que la última vez, comenzó a hacer pequeños dibujos sin forma por mis pectorales con sus delicados dedos, mientras sus labios rosaban la piel de mi cuello, sentía su aliento tibio cerca de mi oreja- creo que te haré uno aquí- dijo solo con un susurro y comenzó a succionar mi cuello, como una súcubo, luego bajó a donde se unen mi hombro con mi cuello, dejando otra marca, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía la calidez de sus labios, la tibieza de su aliento rozar mi piel, luego apoyó su cabeza en mis pectorales, sin dejar de hacer figuras con sus dedos sobre ellos, suspiró, la abracé y ella levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, se dirigió al otro lado de mi cuello y comenzó a succionar nuevamente, lo hizo dos veces más en diferentes lugares. Cuando terminó dijo:

—Ahora si eres mío, nii-san— dirigiéndome una mirada llena de sensualidad, definitivamente esta mujer me estaba por volver loco.

—Siempre he sido solo tuyo Setsu— cerrando mis ojos.

Ella recostó nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho, nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, cuando volvió a hablar:

—¿No te preocupa que no pueda hacer mi escena el jueves con Ren-san?— lo dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima, mi corazón estaba que estallaba, estaba pidiéndome que retomáramos lo de ayer, le sonreí.

—Entonces quieres que te enseñe a besar— con una mano la tenía abrazada por la cintura y con la otra sostenía su mentón, me fui acercando poco a poco. Sentía su suave aliento, el calor de su piel, estaba sonrojada, mi nariz tocó la suya, mis labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los suyos, podía sentir el calor y la suavidad de ellos a través de mi piel, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, por Kami-sama, si esto seguía así moriría de un infarto antes de poder besarla, sentir su piel, su calor, me volvía loco —Cierra los ojos lentamente Setsu— le dije en un susurro, ella cerró sus ojos —Ahora sólo déjate llevar.

* * *

**continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien querid s, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo espero les guste! Estaré encantada de recibir sus review :3**

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes son creación de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

* * *

Ambos se preguntaban si era una maldición, era la tercera vez que les interrumpían un beso, la primera fue durante la filmación el pasado viernes, en la noche fue el presidente Takarada y ahora una llamada de Yashiro-san, definitivamente el mundo conspiraba contra ellos.

Kyoko se sobresaltó cuando escuchó sonar el celular de Ren, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, no podía con la vergüenza y menos con el sonrojo de su cara, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Ren por su parte maldecía a Yashiro por interrumpir lo que el mánager había ayudado en más de una ocasión a que ocurriera pero sin resultados. Molesto contestó de mala gana:

—Moshi moshi— dijo con tono de pocos amigos.

—¿Te desperté Ren, estabas durmiendo?, te oyes molesto, o ¿acaso interrumpí algo con la pequeña Kyoko-chan?— dijo Yashiro con tono de burla.

—Acabas de interrumpir un ensayo, estábamos practicando una escena del drama de Kyoko— contestó Ren disimulando su disgusto cada vez mayor.

—Que poco empeño le pones a tu situación Ren, deberías decirle que la amas de una buena vez, llevas varios meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la chica que amas, es más durmiendo en el mismo cuarto y aún no le dices tus verdaderos sentimientos Ren deja decirte que te compadezco— respondió con tono acongojado.

—…— Ren suspiró, y luego pensó «si supieras que estábamos a punto de besarnos, querrías lanzarte desde tu apartamento» —Me llamabas solo para eso Yashiro, porque si es solo para tratarme como mi madre, créeme que te hubieras ahorrado las molestias— dijo con tono sereno.

—La verdad te llamaba porque el presidente me entregó el storyboard del comercial que vas a filmar con Kyoko-chan.

—¿Y qué tiene de especial?, es solo un comercial, tanto Mogami-san como yo hemos filmado antes.

—Bueno la verdad es que el storyboard te va a sorprender.

Ren podía imaginar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en la cara de Yashiro, y si era así, no podía, corrección claro que podía imaginar qué tipo de comercial les haría filmar el presidente. Solo suspiró una vez más, esperando que la tierra lo tragase, sabía que cuando se revelara su verdadera identidad después del estreno de la película la prensa especularía acerca de su situación con Kyoko, recordó las palabras que hace tiempo atrás cuando tomó el papel de Katsuki, Lory le dijo que era un aburrido, que nunca tenía ningún escándalo de ningún tipo, que era el tipo perfecto, sin cometer errores ni mucho menos estando en las portadas de las revistas rosa por escándalos del corazón, pero esto sería grave, podría afectar la carrera de Kyoko y eso es algo que él no permitiría. El lunes a primera hora hablaría con el presidente sobre eso.

—¿Algo más Yashiro?— suspirando una vez más.

—Eso es todo, nos vemos el lunes Heel-san— soltando una risita.

—Buenas noches— dijo Ren colgando

Solo atinó a suspirar una vez más, miró en dirección al baño, Kyoko seguía ahí, no sabía si estaba enfadada o sonrojada, porque cuando sonó el celular salió como alma que lleva el diablo, encerrándose en el baño, pero no alcanzó a ver bien su rostro, solo notó que sus orejas estaban rojas, por lo que asumió que esta debía de estar sumamente avergonzada, no en vano era Mogami Kyoko la miembro número 1 de la sección Love Me de LME. Se dirigió al baño, golpeó 1 vez.

—¿Setsu, estás bien?— entrar en el personaje de Cain hacía más fácil interactuar con Kyoko en situaciones así —Si no sales pronto cenaré una botella de Jack y tabaco.

Esto sirvió para que el interruptor de Setsu se activara, Kyoko y su embrollo emocional pasó a segundo plano y Setsu tomó el control del cuerpo.

—Nii-san!— exclamó —Ya preparo la cena— abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a la cocina como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Tomaré un baño, mientras cocinas— dijo Caín entrando al baño.

El interruptor de Setsu se apagó cuando escuchó cerrar la puerta, los diálogos mentales de Kyoko no paraban, estaba en una fiera batalla por recobrar la cordura, la sensación de la suave piel de Ren en sus labios, le aceleraba el corazón, y le hacía sentir mucho calor, sabía que amaba a ese hombre, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo recordaba solo con tenerlo cerca, pero no debía permitirse amarlo, él era su sempai y ella su kohai, más cuando le faltaba tanto por alcanzarlo profesionalmente, solo cuando fuera su igual, no incluso entonces sería capaz de confesarle lo que sentía por él. Esto la puso muy triste y pensaba lo afortunada que era aquella chica que era la dueña del corazón de su sempai, aquella chica de instituto, igual que ella «Hmm que irónico» pensó, debía suprimir esos sentimientos en lo más recóndito de su corazón, no quería volver a salir dañada, aunque sabía que Ren no era como Sho, de algo estaba segura, él no podría enamorarse de ella, inspiró profundo, cuando sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, el interruptor de Setsu nuevamente se activó, escondiéndose una vez más en el papel de la hermana devota de su nii-san.

—La cena esta lista, nii-san ven a comer antes que se enfríe— dijo Setsu a su hermano.

Caín iba hacia la cocina con el pelo aún mojado, una toalla blanca sobre sus hombros desnudos y un pantalón de buzo negro como única prenda de vestir.

—Ponte algo más por favor nii-san te vas a enfermar— dando una severa mirada a su hermano —Dame acá esa toalla, secaré tu cabello, no vayas a dormir de nuevo con el cabello mojado y te resfríes, ya estás por terminar esta película y no quiero que te enfermes a último minuto, un actor debe su cuerpo a su trabajo recuérdalo nii-san.

—Bueno— dando un suspiro, fue todo lo que dijo Cain mientras Setsu le secaba el cabello, mientras en su interior, su corazón daba respingos al contacto involuntario de las manos de Setsu contra su cuello o su cabello.

Cenaron tranquilamente, después de la cena, estaban viendo la televisión cuando de repente Ren salió del personaje.

—Necesito hablar con Mogami-san por favor Setsuka-san— dijo Ren en su habitual tono amable.

Kyoko dejó su papel de Setsu y respondió a su sempai.

—Hai— dijo ella, mientras lo miraba tímidamente.

—Mogami-san, se que te costará la escena del beso, pero sé que eres una increíble actriz, y que puedes lograrla, te parece si la intentamos una vez más, recuerda la regla del corazón del actor, eso te hará más fáciles las cosas— Ren le hablaba con un tono lleno de cariño.

Kyoko mantenía la cabeza gacha —Hai Tsuruga-san— respondió tímidamente.

—Mogami-san, si te parece más cómodo podemos practicar como Natsu y el sensei, para familiarizarte con la escena— Ren estaba preocupado, estaba forzando las cosas y eso con Kyoko era algo malo. A lo que agregó: —, pero si no te sientes segura de poder hacer esta escena, será mejor decirle al director que la elimine, pero eso hablaría muy mal de ti como actriz.

La mirada de Kyoko cambió completamente al darse cuenta que ese era un desafío que debía afrontar tarde o temprano, sabía que algún día si quería trabajar junto a Tsuruga Ren y ser su Co-estrella le tocarían papeles donde tendría que besarlo así que este era un ahora o nunca.

—No es necesario Tsuruga-san— inspiró profundamente y ante los ojos de Ren apareció Natsu.

—Vamos a terminar con esta escena Sensei, ¿nee?— dijo Kyoko con el tono seductor y provocativo típico de la matona.

Ren entrando en el papel la miró y sonrió de lado, regalándole una de sus miradas del "Emperador de la noche", se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado, se acercó lentamente a Natsu.

—Natsu-chan habíamos quedado que no vendrías a mi departamento tan tarde porque es peligroso para tu reputación.

Natsu apoyaba la espalda en la pared de la cocina con su mirada altiva.

—Sabes que me gustan los desafíos sensei, además tú fuiste quien dijo que quería hablar de algo importante y como sabes mi tiempo vale oro.

Ren se acercaba cada vez más a ella, colocando uno de sus brazos en la pared por sobre la cabeza de Natsu y la otra mano apoyada en la pared a la altura de su cintura.

—Hahaha, Natsu-chan tan sobreactuada como siempre, en realidad no cambias, eso es algo que me gusta de ti, siempre la misma, pero a la vez impredecible, aunque tu apariencia cambie y tu personalidad real se esconda tras una máscara, sigues siendo la misma de antes en esencia, eso es algo de ti, que me vuelve loco.

Ren cerró la distancia que los separaba posando sus labios sobre los de Kyoko, por primera vez probaba los suaves y cálidos labios de su dulce Kyoko, su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento, la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a él, sintió una cálida mano tomar su pelo y la otra en su pecho desnudo, mientras Ren con su otra mano cerró el agarre de la delgada cintura de la chica, sin dejar de besarla, suavemente, pero dándole a entender todo lo que sentía por ella en ese suave y dulce beso. Era como sentir una gran corriente eléctrica que le invadía de pies a cabeza y a la vez le hacía tocar el cielo elevándolo del piso.

* * *

Sintió la presión de su agarre, sentía como el corazón le iba a estallar de dicha en cualquier momento, estaba besando a Tsuruga Ren, no le importaba que él fuera su sempai y ella su kohai, en ese momento solo eran ellos dos y nadie más en el mundo, sintió como si flotaran y miles de hadas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos, en ese cálido beso, donde ambos a su manera expresaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro, los suaves cabellos de Ren se enredaban entre sus dedos, sentía como el corazón de Ren se aceleraba cada vez más al contacto de su mano en su pecho, Kyoko sentía como su propio corazón se aceleraba a medida que el beso se volvía más intenso, con un suspiro ahogado Kyoko abrió un poco su boca, permitiéndole la entrada a la lengua de Ren, esto la tomó por sorpresa, pero no le disgustó, correspondió el beso, profundizándolo al igual que él, siguiendo su ritmo, entregándole su corazón en ese cálido beso.

* * *

**Continuará….**

**Quiero dar las gracias a layande, karito, saku-chan10, Liiz, angelam22, AniiCrosS, eddieIlove y VeroCorpse por sus Review, me llena mucho saber que les gusta mi historia :D, eso entusiasma mucho a la hora de escribir y dan ganas de continuar :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Que tal mis querid s, aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo espero lo disfruten! Estaré encantada de recibir sus review :3**

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes son creación de Yoshiki Nakamura.**

* * *

Esa noche no pude dormir, sentía por toda mi piel el calor de Tsuruga-san, sus brazos sosteniéndome, su cálido beso, su suave piel, su cabello sedoso, su aroma, ¡basta Mogami Kyoko!, ¿en qué habíamos quedado? en que no dejarías que tus sentimientos te dominen, en suprimir lo que sientes por tu sempai, en que no volverías a ser una patética mujer enamoradiza, en que no te volverían a herir como lo hicieron por entregar tu corazón, cuerpo y alma a un amor no correspondido. Me levanté por un vaso con agua, al pasar por la cocina no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando pasé por la escena del crimen, recordé lo que pasó después.

—Lo siento Tsuruga-san, me dejé llevar, no volverá a suceder, sumimasen— me encerré en el baño, solo escuché cuando antes de cerrar la puerta me llamó, pero no volví a salir hasta que me aseguré que él se había quedado dormido.

Al otro día no salí del personaje de Setsu en ningún momento, me mantuve lo más concentrada que pude, pero me era muy difícil, tener el trato cercano con Tsuruga-san mientras era Setsu, me dificultaba todo, a la hora de almuerzo ambos comimos en silencio, era el penúltimo día de filmación y al parecer mi penúltimo día como Setsuka Heel.

Se perfectamente que él ama a una chica de secundaria y que solo soy una novata, su kohai, y que no merezco mayores atenciones por parte de Tsuruga-san.

Durante el resto del día me comporté como siempre lo haría Setsu, Murasame-san intentó nuevamente acercarse, Tsuruga-san lo volvió a espantar y esa chica Manaka-san seguía acosando a Tsuruga-san, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el poco autocontrol que tenía, los celos, mis propios sentimientos y el torbellino de emociones acumulados de la noche anterior, hicieron aparecer a una Setsuka Heel realmente aterradora.

* * *

Setsu se acercó lentamente a Manaka-san, esta seguía entusiasmada saltando alrededor mío como si fuera un hámster, eso me producía mucha risa, pero debía disimularlo, Setsu estaba furiosa, podía sentir un aura negra emanando de ella, yendo directamente hacia la chica. Fui a tomarla del hombro, cuando Setsu, se acercó como una leona a su presa, hacia la chica. Setsu le habló algo al oído a la chica y esta se quedó estática, se puso pálida, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, Setsu sonreía de satisfacción. Tenía curiosidad por saber que le dijo.

—Setsu, que le dijiste a esa chica, su cara estaba totalmente descompuesta.

—Hmm, solo le dije que si se acercaba otra vez a MI nii-san, tendrían que buscarla con GPS y análisis forenses, ¿hay algo de malo con eso? Nii-san.

Sonreí —Nop, pero nunca te había visto tan posesiva conmigo antes, eso me hace saber que en realidad soy tu persona más importante Setsu.

* * *

Tsuruga-san me sonrió de una manera tierna y amorosa esa sonrisa sincera que me derrite, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, no era su sonrisa radiante, sino una sonrisa que provenía de su corazón, esa misma sonrisa que es capaz de exorcizar a mis demonios personales.

Yashiro-san llamó a Tsuruga-san para confirmar la visita a LME como los hermanos Heel. Al día siguiente cuando fuimos a LME para hablar con el Presidente, tuvimos dos noticias que nos sorprendieron.

—Caín-san, Setsuka-san es un honor tenerlos conmigo, Sebastián puedes retirarte— el ayudante vestido de árabe salió haciéndonos una reverencia, cuando cerró la puerta el presidente volvió a hablar —Mogami-kun, Ren les tengo aquí el storyboard de su comercial, debo informarles que tendrán que seguir viviendo como los hermanos Heel hasta después del estreno de la película porque solo ahí será revelada la verdadera identidad de Cain Heel, habrán varias ruedas de prensa antes del estreno, donde Cain será entrevistado, por lo tanto sería extraño para el elenco no ver a Setsu, junto a su nii-san siendo que no se han despegado ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Pero presidente— dije —No es necesario que vivamos nuevamente como Cain y Setsu, podríamos aparecer solo en público, pero no creo que sea conveniente que …— el presidente no me dejó terminar la frase y me interrumpió.

—Mogami-kun, entiendo tu inquietud, pero es necesario ahora más que antes, porque Caín dará que hablar, ahora revisen el comercial que deberán hacer.— dijo con una gran sonrisa, Tsuruga-san se encontraba en silencio, mirando fijamente al presidente, algo le preocupaba.

Revisé el storyboard, mis ojos salieron de sus órbitas y mi mandíbula se desencajaba cada vez más a medida que iba avanzando, miré a Tsuruga-san, él solo suspiró.

—Presidente yo no puedo hacer un comercial como este, por muy que fuera un comercial para Carolina Herrera, lo siento, pero ¡no lo haré!. ¡Soy una mujer japonesa, las japonesas somos recatadas, no como las americanas y europeas, yo no puedo hacer eso!

—Mogami-san— dijo Tsuruga-san con su sonrisa brillante, esa misma que tanto miedo me da, estaba enfadado y no sabía si era por mi respuesta negativa a participar del comercial o a la propuesta del comercial en sí —Se que para ti ha de ser difícil participar en un comercial como este, pero recuerda que es Setsuka Heel quien actuará en el comercial, no Mogami Kyoko, para Setsuka no creo que sea problema, pero sé que para ti puede ser difícil hacerlo—«Oh no, ahí estaba de nuevo la misma actitud de desafío de la noche anterior, esto no era bueno, cuando me ponen un desafío solo actúo y no pienso en las consecuencias»

—Está bien Tsuruga-san tiene razón— entrando en el personaje de Setsu —Acepto participar Presidente Takarada-san.

* * *

Lory saltó de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Kyoko, la verdad no estaba de acuerdo con que ella participara en este tipo de comerciales, me sería muy difícil mantener mi actitud de aquí no pasa nada, menos después de ver el storyboard, pero la excusa de poder tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente me superó. —¿Cuándo comienzan las grabaciones?—pregunté.

—Mañana a las 10 am, deberán venir a LME donde serán llevados al estudio de grabación, como es un comercial sÓlo tomará dos días, uno para la grabación del comercial mismo y otro para las fotografías promocionales, el director será Kurosaki Ushio, Mogami-san ya ha trabajado con él, pero no se encuentra al tanto de su situación, por ende eviten cualquier cosa que los pueda exponer o delatar. ¿Les queda alguna duda hermanos Heel?

—Ninguna por mi parte, ¿y tu Mogami-san?— ella negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Nos despedimos del Presidente, manteniendo nuestros personajes, cuando pasamos por la recepción, nos llamó la atención una voz conocida que preguntaba a viva voz por Mogami Kyoko. Era el maldito Shotaro.

Miré de reojo a mi nii-san, mi antena me avisó que la ira estaba emanando desde esa dirección, le vi mirar por el rabillo del ojo el espectáculo que estaba montando Sho, la recepcionista solo le decía que ella no manejaba esa información, mi nii-san me tomó de la mano, como lo lleva haciendo desde hace un tiempo, pasamos por el lado de Sho, este nos vio y se volteó a verme, miró a mi nii-san y este le sonrió de manera petulante sin quitar su mirada de él era una mirada triunfal, no sabía a qué venía esa mirada como tampoco sabía que Tsuruga-san pudiera hacer esos gestos, Sho nos quedó mirando como si nos reconociera, pero sorprendido a la vez, no nos dijo nada, solo nos siguió con la mirada hasta que salimos de LME, lo supe aún sin voltear a mirarlo, porque se quedó en silencio sin molestar a las recepcionistas. Cogimos un taxi y nos dirigimos al hotel.

El resto del día pasó sin sobresaltos, Caín y yo asistimos a la última reunión de pauta antes de grabar la última escena, que ya tenía fecha para el fin de semana que venía, después nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, al otro día debíamos volver a LME.

Cuando llegamos al set de grabación el director Kurosaki se encontraba en su silla, se dirigió a nosotros en perfecto inglés nos dio las indicaciones para la primera escena, nos dirigimos a maquillaje, Jelly Woods se encontraba ahí, Tsuruga-san y yo nos sentimos aliviados de que nadie más se dedicara a esa tarea, nos destinamos a ir al plató donde sería grabada la primera escena.

En el set había una gran pantalla verde, donde sería puesta la ambientación gracias a efectos digitales, el resto del set tenía unos ventanales con unas largas cortinas blancas, y una cama blanca desecha con almohadas blancas sobre ellas. Tsuruga-san debía estar sentado en ella, mirándome mientras yo entraba con un vestido blanco con encajes desabrochado en la espalda, mientras que mi cabello iba recogido.

Caminé como lo haría Natsu, mirando fijamente a Tsuruga-san quien me miraba con esa mirada del emperador de la noche y me senté en el borde de la ventana, rodeé la cama y me senté en ella, miré seductoramente a la cámara, volví a rodear la cama y me acerqué de forma sexy a Tsuruga-san quien había cambiado de posición para quedar de espaldas a mí y yo de espaldas a él, mirando por sobre mi hombro descuidadamente, volteándome, agachándome hacia él, cayendo una de las mangas de mi vestido por debajo del hombro, me acerqué a él, me tomó por la cintura con una mano, con la otra tomó mi cabeza y comenzó a besar mi cuello, nos sentamos y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, mientras volvía a besar mi cuello, se posicionó sobre mi, yo le abracé, el besaba mi cuello y tomaba una de mis manos a la altura de mi rostro, su otra mano tomaba mi cintura, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, con mi pie acaricié sensualmente la pierna de Tsuruga-san por sobre el pantalón negro que vestía.

Estaba absorta en las sensaciones que sus manos y su cuerpo producían en mí, no sentía ni pudor ni vergüenza, Setsu tenía el control completamente.

—Corte, se imprime, vayan por el siguiente vestuario chicos— dijo el director Kurosaki.

Con Tsuruga-san volvimos a cambiarnos de ropa, ahora el llevaba un traje negro con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y yo un vestido negro de coctel con el cabello suelto.

* * *

La siguiente escena, estaba lista, un sofá negro frente a la ventana sin cortinas, yo debía sentarme en él mientras que Kyoko debía primero estar frente a mí.

—Acción— dijo el director

Me senté en el sofá mirando fijamente a Kyoko quien se posicionó frente a mí, la miré provocativamente, ella caminó hasta detrás del sofá, mientras la seguí con la mirada, luego se puso de espaldas a mi mirando por la ventana, luego se acercó a mí y comenzó a desvestirme, me sacó el saco y la corbata y finalmente la camisa, le quité el vestido, y comencé a besar su cuello, su pecho, ella se aferraba a mi cuello, y lo acariciaba, acariciaba mis brazos y la besé con pasión, quería tenerla solo para mi, choques eléctricos recorrían mi cuerpo cuando sentía su piel y sus besos. Escuché cuando el director dijo: —«Corte, otra escena perfecta se imprime.»

Se dirigió hacia nosotros —Ahora quiero filmar las escenas en solitario y habríamos finalizados, son asombrosos, la química que fluye entre ustedes es única, nunca había visto tal nivel de compatibilidad entre actores o modelos antes, son asombrosos, definitivamente los llamare para otra campaña, ahora cámbiense por favor y pasen a sus lugares para realizar las escenas en solitario por favor.

Nos dirigimos a cambiarnos ya por última vez, grabamos las escenas en solitario y el director, nos llamó para la última escena en conjunto, Kyoko y yo debíamos estar sobre una cama, yo a torso desnudo, ella cubierta solo con una sábana y mirar hacia la cámara. Una vez grabado, nos citó para el día siguiente a la sesión fotográfica y mostrarnos el resultado del video ya digitalizado y editado.

* * *

Era difícil tener mis emociones bajo control, las escenas grabadas con Tsuruga-san eran tan intensas, que me hacían más lío en mi cabeza de los que ya tenía, más aún las palabras del director me ponían más difíciles las cosas, la sensación de los besos de Tsuruga-san aun quemaban en mi piel y mis labios, el roce de su pecho en mi cuerpo aún estaba presente, un increíble calor me inundaba, por primera vez en mi vida quería que una persona me tocara tan intensa e íntimamente, nunca hubiera sospechado que esa sensación fuera tan placentera, necesitaba seguir entre sus brazos aunque fuera solo 1 segundo más, pero no era posible, para que eso sucediera, Tsuruga-san debía sentir algo por mí, cosa que no era, algo más allá de amistad. Me fui al camerino a cambiar nuevamente mi ropa, una vez lista salí y mi nii-san me esperaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, me tomó de la mano como ya se nos hizo costumbre, ese simple contacto me ponía feliz, sentirlo cerca, aunque fuera solo por actuación, me llenaba.

Al día siguiente hicimos la sesión fotográfica en menos de medio día, volvimos a recibir los elogios del director y el fotógrafo, nos mostraron el video completo, no me pareció tan terrible como en el storyboard, hasta que vi una escena que me impacto, «¿ese era mi seno? ¡Se veían mis senos!», vi el sonrojo en Tsuruga-san quien me miró con sobresalto, yo también me sonrojé, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, éramos Cain y Setsuka Heel, dos hermanos apáticos con todos y con baja tensión. Solo atine a decir algo cuando terminó:

—Se ve como una obra de arte, ya que el que esté en blanco y negro le da un toque sofisticado y distinguido, no vulgar, lo felicito director— sabía que para el director Kurosaki sus comerciales eran considerados obras de arte por lo tanto lo elogié.

_—You look amazingly gorgeous Setsu—_ me dijo mi nii-san, le sonreí de lado.

—Bien chicos el estreno del comercial será la otra semana, Takarada-san me dijo que él se pondría en contacto con ustedes, para los detalles, fue un gusto trabajar con ambos Heel-san, Setsuka-san— dando una reverencia se despidió.

Salimos del set y nos dirigimos a dar una vuelta por Tokyo, mi nii-san esa mañana me prometió consentirme.

* * *

Continuará….

**Muchas gracias por los Review, si, este capítulo es más largo, pero aún faltan muchas cosas como por ejemplo el video completo! Creo que el lunes o martes subiré el capitulo 6 , estoy un poco lenta porque tengo que terminar mi tesis, pero tengo tantas ideas para este fic que en realidad se me hace difícil dejar de escribir**

**Espero que el capítulo 6 les entusiasme aquí un adelanto:**

—Bien-dijo el Director Konoe- debemos celebrar que terminamos de filmar, la productora preparó una fiesta donde se dará a conocer el elenco que participa en la película, por lo tanto los espero el miércoles a las 20:00 en el Hilton Tokyo Hotel, Setsuka-san tu también estás invitada, aunque no formas parte del elenco, pero eres la hermana de Heel-san, por lo tanto es tu deber asistir.

—Está bien, ni muerta dejaría solo a mi nii-san— asintió Setsu a por la petición del Director Konoe.

—Excelente, ahora si me disculpan, Setsuka-san, Cain-san, me acompañan a mi oficina por favor— dijo el Director.


	6. Chapter 6

**Que tal mis quierid s lectores aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 esto se esta poniendo cada vez más intenso! espero les guste! :3**

**Y como siempre es Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación son de Nakamura Yoshiki Sensei :3**

* * *

-—Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san es un gusto verlos de nuevo por favor pasen a sus posiciones y comencemos— decía el director Annaka Sutoyo.

Era jueves y la escena del beso entre Natsu y el Sensei debía ser filmada. El director Annaka dio las últimas indicaciones, los actores se pusieron en sus lugares.

—Acción— dijo el director con voz firme.

—Espérame aquí Kaori, dile a las demás que demoraré, así que si quieren pueden adelantar un poco el trabajo con la pequeña Chotise-chan, tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar con el Sensei.

—Natsu, ten cuidado, sabes que él no es como los demás, él es como nosotras, ambas lo conocemos desde hace tiempo, también me sorprendió verlo de vuelta en Tokyo y más aún en la escuela, es mejor que te cuides de él.

—Pierde cuidado Kaori, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, para mi eres irremplazable e indispensable— esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad —Espérame, no te vayas y deja que Yumika se haga cargo del resto, ella es mi mano derecha después de todo.

Kaori la miró y sonrió, dando un suspiro —Está buen Natsu no demores, les daré tus ordenes a las chicas, pero no bajes tu guardia con él.— la miraba con preocupación.

Natsu la miró y le sonrió, se giró con gracia y se dirigió al salón, abrió la puerta y en el asiento de maestros se encontraba el sensei.

—Natsu-chan ¿Qué desea su majestad de este pobre sensei?— dijo con sorna.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Yuu— dijo Natsu con un dejo de desgano, sentándose sobre el escritorio del sensei cruzando sus piernas.

—Que recuerde tu y yo no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente Natsu— dando un suspiro —Ahora si tu verdadera intención es solo estar cerca de mí, sabes que puedes venir a mi departamento cuando quieras, como en los viejos tiempos— dando una mirada del "Emperador de la noche".

—Ni muerta vuelvo a enredarme con un idiota como tú, Kaname Yuukito— dijo mirándolo como una fiera.

—Sabes que si solo lo quisiera volveríamos a lo de antes, nunca te pudiste resistir a mí, no creo que ahora puedas— el sensei se levantó de la silla, poniendo ambas manos a los lados de Natsu, mirándola como si fuera el emperador de la noche, este se acercaba más y más, ella seguía mirándole desafiante, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, se fue acercando cada vez más, cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios, se detuvo, se apartó de ella y suspiró —Hmm esto ya no es divertido.

—Si vas a hacer algo, por último termina el trabajo— habló Natsu de forma altiva, lo tomó por la corbata, lo acercó a ella y lo besó apasionadamente, el sensei, con una mano se apoyó en la mesa y con la otra la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo, Natsu aún lo tenía retenido por la corbata con una mano mientras que la otra se dirigió al cabello del sensei, el beso era intenso lleno de pasión, su labios estaban en una lucha sin cuartel sus lenguas se entrelazaban por ver quién sería el triunfador, después de un rato el beso se volvió menos pasional y más dulce, hasta que se separaron.

—Te lo dije, nunca te resistes a mi Natsu— esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

Kyoko al ver esta sonrisa, se sorprendió y sin querer se salió del papel al mostrar su sorpresa, era la misma sonrisa que le dirigió a Sho, ese día en la recepción de LME, ¿acaso Tsuruga Ren había notado sus sentimientos?, ¿por eso sonreía triunfal contra Sho?

—¡Corte!— dijo el director —Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-san deberán hacer la toma otra vez, fue demasiado intensa, a la gente de censura no le gustará, personalmente me gustó mucho la escena, pero ustedes saben cómo son ellos, es necesario que bajen un poco la pasión del beso, aunque ambos personajes sean intensos, repitamos la escena desde que Natsu te toma por la corbata. Kyoko-chan, necesito que no te sorprendas cuando él te diga que no puedes resistirte, Natsu ya lo sabe, por eso fue a buscarlo, ten en cuenta que su relación es un tira y afloja en sus sentimientos. Bien chicos, ¡acción!

Ambos actores repitieron la toma, no fue tan intensa como la anterior, como pidió el director, cuando llegó la hora de la frase del sensei Natsu no se mostró sorprendida.

—¡Corte!, se imprime, buen trabajo Kyoko-chan y Tsuruga-san, todos pueden ir a almorzar retomamos en 1 hora.

Yashiro se encontraba con su cámara grabando cada segundo de la actuación de sus dos amigos, notó cuando Kyoko le hizo una leve reverencia a Ren y salió en dirección donde se encontraban sus otras colegas, dirigiéndose con ellas al comedor.

—¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kyoko-chan?— preguntaba Yashiro, mientras su representado y amigo solo suspiraba con desgano.

—No lo sé— respondió Ren —Creo que es por el beso de la otra noche y por la filmación del comercial de hace unos días, puede ser que haya sido demasiado para ella, pienso que el presidente se excedió esta vez.

La mandíbula de Yashiro se desencajó completamente —¿Dijiste beso de la otra noche? No estoy entendiendo nada Ren, me podrías decir que ¿acaso el Sr. Caracol hizo un movimiento con su adorada Srta. No al amor?.

—¿A quién tratas de caracol?— dijo Ren, en su forma chibi y Yashiro tenía los ojos brillantes —Sólo estábamos practicando una de las escenas del sensei y Natsu.

—Pero, para ti significó mucho más que eso ¿no es cierto?

—Por supuesto— en su fuero interno se decía a si mismo: «sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento, sentía mariposas en el estómago, en ese momento no podía dejar de besarla, pero para ella, solo era actuación», suspiró pesadamente continuando con su diálogo interno «No sé que más hacer para demostrarle que la amo con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Ella no se da ni por enterada.»

—Vas a tener que ir al grano y declararte Ren, esto no puede seguir así, además ya viste como luce cuando es Natsu y al parecer como Setsuka Heel es más despampanante, cada vez atraerá más y más pretendientes y si no te adelantas alguno de ellos derretirá ese corazón que se niega a amar y ¿qué pasará contigo en ese momento?

Ren solo suspiró.

Durante dos días continuaron con las grabaciones de R Box, Kyoko se sentía sumamente incómoda, pero debía disimularlo, si no estaba interpretando a Setsu, era Natsu, pero, cuando estuviera Tsuruga Ren cerca de ella, no podía ver a la verdadera Mogami Kyoko, ni mucho menos con el desastre que había en su cabeza. Para ello, en ningún momento se despegaba de Amamiya-san quien notó la extraña manera de actuar de Kyoko, más sabiendo que ella era cercana a Tsuruga Ren, al recordar el incidente durante la filmación del último capítulo de Dark Moon.

Estando ambas a solas Amamiya-san se atrevió a preguntarle a Kyoko que le sucedía.

—Kyoko-san que sucede, pasó algo malo con Tsuruga-san, te noto distante con él, la última vez que te vi con él no eras así, pero de aquí a un tiempo es como si le evitaras. ¿pasó algo?

—¿Hmm? no, ¿a que te refieres? soy la misma de siempre Amamiya-san— dijo Kyoko simulando tranquilidad.

—Kyoko-san puedo hacerte una pregunta— dijo la chica algo preocupada.

—Claro, adelante— respondió Kyoko tranquila y despreocupada.

—¿Será que, te gusta Tsuruga-san?

Cuando terminó de formular su pregunta Kyoko vió caer una bomba sobre ella, esta tenia grabado el nombre de Tsuruga Ren.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡Nooo, como se te ocurre, él es solo mi sempai, siento solo respeto por el, ya sé que es guapo y todo, pero él no se fijaría en una novata como yo!— dijo hiperventilando.

—No te pregunté si él se fijaría en ti, Kyoko-san, te pregunté si él te gusta, ¡te gusta! ¡Por eso te pones así de nerviosa, cuando estas con él! ¿Kotonami-san lo sabe?— preguntó expectante.

—No, no la he visto, así que aún no se lo he contado— dijo Kyoko ya más calmada y con un aura de desgracia a su alrededor.

—Hmm ella estaría muy interesada en saber esto, una vez me comentó que Tsuruga-san se preocupa mucho por ti, que tiene una preocupación especial, ¿no será que él esté enamorado de ti Kyoko-san? Puede que ambos sientan lo mismo.

—No, te equivocas, él no puede estar enamorado de mi, es mi sempai y yo su kohai, no me ve de esa forma, además está enamorado de una chica de preparatoria, que tiene 4 años de diferencia con él y aún no le dice que la ama, creo.— «¡Oh! no, eso no debió salir de mi boca» se castigaba Kyoko interiormente por haber contado el secreto que Ren le había contado a Bo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?, espera un poco, tú vas en preparatoria y te llevas 4 años con él, Kyoko-san, Tsuruga Ren está enamorado de ti, definitivamente tiene que ser así.

—Nooo, eso es imposible, olvida lo que te conté, no puedo decirte como lo supe pero nadie más debe saberlo, es un secreto que tontamente divulgué— Kyoko comenzó a contorsionarse de desesperación Amamiya la miraba con curiosidad y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes no le diré a nadie, además la única persona que podría interesarse en esto es Kotonami-san quien posiblemente también piense que él está enamorado de ti.

Kyoko la miró con una expresión de preocupación, no quería hacerse ilusiones por lo que su nueva amiga y compañera de Love Me le decía, decidió que ese día hablaría con Kanae, necesitaba contarle todo lo que le pasaba y saber su opinión, tenía que convencerse de que lo que estaba diciendo Amamiya-san solo eran suposiciones.

Esa tarde después de la filmación se encontró con Moko-san.

—¡Y… corte!— dijo el Director Konoe —Bien, debemos celebrar que terminamos de filmar, la productora preparó una fiesta donde se dará a conocer el elenco que participa en la película, por lo tanto los espero el miércoles a las 20:00 en el Hilton Tokyo Hotel, Setsuka-san tu también estás invitada, aunque no formas parte del elenco, pero eres la hermana de Heel-san, por lo tanto es tu deber asistir.

—Está bien, ni muerta dejaría solo a mi nii-san— asintió Setsu a por la petición del Director Konoe.

—Excelente, ahora si me disculpan, Setsuka-san, Cain-san, me acompañan a mi oficina por favor— dijo el Director.

Acto seguido se dispusieron a seguir al director, donde tras entrar, este cerró la puerta.

—Chicos, debo felicitarlos por su dedicación, estoy más que satisfecho con ambos, Tsuruga-san su actuación fue simplemente brillante, definitivamente BJ pasará a la historia, Kyoko-chan, eres un diamante en bruto, pero que poco a poco se irá puliendo y brillarás más que ninguna otra actriz en Japón, más aún con semejante sempai que tienes.

—Arigato Director Konoe— dijo Ren —No se preocupe por Mogami-san que seguiré guiándola para que se convierta en una gran actriz.

—Arigato gozaimasu Director Konoe y Tsuruga-san por sus palabras— decía una sonrojada Kyoko.

—De nada Mogami-chan, me encanta esta cercanía que veo en ustedes, estoy seguro que llegarán muy lejos si siguen juntos, ambos, son excelentes actores, muy profesionales y comprometidos con su trabajo. Fue un honor trabajar con ambos, y espero que a futuro podamos volver a hacerlo, estaré ansioso por trabajar con ambos como mis estrellas principales.

Ren y Kyoko se miraron e hicieron una reverencia al director.

—Bueno chicos no les quito más tiempo, deben estar cansados, pueden retirarse, nos vemos el miércoles.

—Nos vemos el miércoles Konoe-san— se despedía Ren.

—Arigato gozaimasu Director Konoe— respondía Kyoko.

Saliendo de la oficina vieron que la mayoría del staff se había ido del plató, se dirigieron a la salida y posteriormente tomaron un taxi con dirección a LME, cuando llegaron a la oficina de Takarada Lory, este estaba vestido de Hobbit, puesto que se había obsesionado con la última película de Peter Jackson, dos pequeñas gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de Setsuka y Cain Heel, al ver la escena, donde su anaconda tenía pegadas unas alitas de dragón, simulando al Smaug, Sebastían iba vestido de Gandalf y los demás asistentes de Takarada estaban vestidos de elfos y enanos.

—Sebastian me puedes dejar a solas con los hermanos Heel por favor— dijo Takarada.

—Hai, con permiso— se despidió Sebastian llevándose al resto de empleados y a Nako-chan.

El presidente se dirigió a ellos, con una sonrisa —Los cité porque a esta hora se estrena su comercial, ahora por favor tomen asiento— los invitó a sentarse en un gran sillón con forma de dragón de la pared salió una pantalla LCD de alta definición de 100", el presidente sacó un control remoto de entre su ropa y encendió la pantalla, estaban transmitiendo un episodio de R Box, cuando dieron los anuncios comerciales el primer comercial que salió al aire fue el de Carolina Herrera.

Caín tragó grueso y Setsu se aferró a su mano, el presidente no pasó desapercibida esta acción.

Atento a la pantalla que tenía frente a él, veía una escena en blanco y negro de New York, los altos edificios, con una música en piano de fondo recordando el clásico de Frank Sinatra New York, New York, se escucha el susurro de una mujer que dice New York, en un departamento con grandes ventanales y largas cortinas blancas, una sensual chica de cabello rubio tomado en un moño, envestida en un blanco vestido vaporoso con encajes pasaba frente a un hombre de cabello oscuro a torso descubierto, ataviado solo con un pantalón de tela negro sentado sobre una cama blanca, él en primer plano miraba con deseo, mientras ahora ella en primer plano miraba fijo al frente besando su antebrazo de manera coqueta y juguetona, luego se sentó frente al ventanal mirando siempre al hombre sobre la cama.

La misma chica miraba al hombre ahora en un paisaje urbano exterior, donde el hombre en una sudadera negra, tomaba su rostro entre sus manos, mientras se miraban a los ojos, ella nuevamente en primer plano esta vez con el pelo suelto con un maquillaje negro en sus ojos cerrados, los abre frente a la cámara esbozando una seductora sonrisa. El hombre vestido esta vez de traje mira fijo al horizonte, haciendo ademán de sentarse cómodo, unos femeninos pies se ven reflejados en un espejo sobre la cabecera del blanco lecho, ambos el hombre y la mujer están de espaldas, ella mira coqueta a la cámara.

Nueva York se alza nuevamente, ella mira tentadora, camina seductora en dirección al hombre, con la espalda de su vestido abierto. Esta vez el primer plano es para el hombre, el cual sentado en un sillón blanco mira de reojo a la chica, a la cual se le cae una manga del vestido blanco a la altura del hombro. Él nuevamente vestido de traje mira seductor a la chica esta vez vestida de negro, con su cabello suelto, pasea alrededor del sofá en el cual él está sentado, se apoya contra la ventana mirando hacia afuera, el hombre esta vez con la sudadera negra mira por la ventana expectante, la ciudad se mueve.

La Fifth Avenue está viva, el hombre se sienta en la blanca cama acercándose de forma provocadora a la chica, esta le mira desafiante, ella lo acerca más, él quitándose la sudadera negra, mientras en la siguiente escena ambos de negro, ella quitándole la camisa, última pieza del traje que llevaba, dejando su bien formada espalda descubierta, él acercándose seductoramente al cuello de la chica, ahora sobre el lecho blanco ella debajo de él, tomando las manos de ella a la altura de su rostro, se dedica a besar el cuello de la chica, ella sumergida en el placer de este acto, la pierna de ella se eleva, rozando con los dedos de sus pies la pierna aún con el pantalón de tela negro del chico, ambos envueltos en placer, él la mira con deseo, ella abraza su espalda y sus brazos, mientras que la camisa blanca va descendiendo, él besa el pecho desnudo de la muchacha, el negro vestido ya está a la altura de sus caderas.

El Empire State se erige sobre Nueva York, él besa el cuello níveo de la chica, ella solo refleja placer en su rostro, la mano de la chica recorre con deseo el cuello del joven de cabellos oscuros, un apasionado beso se toma la pantalla, en la cama besa nuevamente el cuello de la muchacha mientras ella con ojos cerrados se entrega al placer y la seducción.

La Fifth Avenue nuevamente se toma la ciudad, el acaricia el cabello y cuello de la muchacha con deseo, sus miradas se encuentran, sus pechos desnudos rosan los perfectos pectorales del hombre de mirada penetrante, nuevamente recorre el cuello delicado y delgado de la muchacha, ella recostada sobre la cama abre los ojos frente a la cámara, se acomoda el cabello, ella recostada solo ataviada por una sábana lo mira, el recostado sobre su espalda mira a la cámara de manera seductora. Nueva York de fondo, 212, 212 Men, Carolina Herrera, New York.

Sho termina de ver el comercial y no puede creerlo, la chica que vio hace unos días atrás en LME cuando fue a preguntar por el número de Kyoko, y el hombre espeluznante que la llevaba cogida de la mano y que le sonrió de manera altiva y arrogante, casi triunfal, ambos salían en el comercial, no podía ser, pero ambos le recordaban solo a las únicas dos personas que son capaces de cambiar de esa forma, a la "demonio cambia formas chupa almas" Mogami Kyoko, quien una vez fue su amiga de la infancia y al hombre que más odiaba en la vida, Tsuruga Ren.

Poco a poco se fue trasformando en el Rey Deva, Shoko-san cuando entró en la habitación no pudo contener el suspiro de preocupación.

—¿Que pasa Sho, sucedió algo con Kyoko-chan?— preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Si pasa algo?, pasa que la muy descarada se anda mostrando en cueros, frente a todo Japón y besándose junto al bastardo de Tsuruga, pero me va a escuchar, ¡esta vez me va a escuchar!

—¿Por qué dices eso, acaso salió en algún programa de celebridades?— preguntó, era difícil que algo así, una bomba como esa haya pasado desapercibida para Shoko-san, ella estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento en el mundo del espectáculo, por lo tanto le parecía sumamente extraña esa acusación.

—No, acabo de verla en un comercial— dijo con cara de Rey Deva.

—¿Qué comercial?— preguntó una impaciente Shoko-san.

—Uno de Carolina Herrera— dijo el Rey Deva.

—Déjame preguntar a la agencia quienes son los modelos, porque la verdad no me he enterado de nada, así que espera a mi confirmación antes de hacer cualquier tontería Sho— dijo Shoko con tono autoritario, a lo que Sho asintió.

Shoko-san cogió su celular hizo unas cuantas llamadas y tenía el nombre de los modelos implicados.

—Sho, relájate, solo son un actor mitad extranjero y mitad japonés y su hermana, sus nombres son Cain y Setsuka Heel, al parecer él está filmando con el director Konoe y ella es la acompañante de Mr Heel.

Sho se quedó de una pieza, estaba seguro que había reconocido a Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren, pero con lo que Shoko le decía no le quedaba más que creer en las palabras de su mánager.

Al día siguiente Tokyo estaba lleno de anuncios de CH en pantallas gigantes y en gigantografías, en el transporte público, donde mirases podías ver las fotos promocionales de la fragancia neoyorkina.

Al salir de su departamento Sho vio, una gigantografía en blanco y negro de la misma chica mirando a los labios del hombre quien la miraba con deseo, Nueva York de fondo, acompañado de la promoción de la fragancia de Carolina Herrera.

Al llegar al estudio de grabación vio una secuencia de imágenes en la pantalla gigante de la disquera, unas largas piernas femeninas, solo en bragas, parada sobre el hombre de cabellos negros que le mira con deseo, a torso descubierto mostrando su bien formado cuerpo con sus marcados abdominales, pectorales y bíceps, la siguiente imagen es la misma chica mirando con deseo los labios del muchacho, la tercera imagen es ambos recostados, ella semi desnuda, solo cubierta por las bragas negras recostando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del joven de pelo negro, mientras este le abraza acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente y tomando la mano de la chica con el brazo libre, y una cuarta donde el chico besaba tiernamente la espalda desnuda de la muchacha que se encontraba sentada, todas con el logo de la marca a representar.

Para rematar cuando salió del estudio de grabación un autobús se estacionó frente a él, con una publicidad, donde salía el hombre mirando seductoramente al frente y ella besando su mejilla de forma cariñosa, pero seductora a la vez.

Su día fue igual, donde mirase veía las imágenes de esos dos desconocidos según Shoko-san que causaban la ira y los celos de Sho. Imágenes de la chica acercándose a besar al muchacho de cabello negro, otras donde este salía susurrándole algo al oído, otra donde él la miraba seductoramente y ella con mirada felina veía hacia la cámara, otra donde él olía el cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que esta mostrase placer y por último, una donde ella recostada en su regazo olía el perfume que emanaba de la piel desnuda del hombre y el mirando de manera provocativamente seductora a la cámara.

Sho ya no soportaba más, su día era un asco, solo por el echo de mirase donde mirase veía a esa mujer y ese hombre que les recordaba a las únicas dos personas que no quería que estuvieran en esa cercanía tan íntima.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de LME un mánager de gafas y cabello castaño claro, se transformaba en un verdadero fanboy al ver una y otra vez el comercial que su representado y que su preciada amiga habían filmado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Y bien que les pareció?, personalmente extrañaba al idiota de Sho, además me encanta cuando asume la forma de Rey Deva, ya tendremos pronto la participación de Moko-san, que también la tengo de lado, ¿que le habrá dicho a Kyoko? se vienen muchas cosas más a futuro, y lo más importante ¿que hará Ren para llamar la atención de Kyoko? Él ya se dio cuenta que algo le pasa, que lo evita y solo se le acerca cuando está interpretando a Setsu o Natsu!**

**Muchas gracias por sus Review, me encanta que les guste mi historia, espero no desviarme de como voy hasta ahora para mantener la esencia de los personajes y poder fusionarlos con lo que quiero mostrarles a ustedes a través de este fic :D**

**Para que vean que soy dedicada en mi creación les dejo el link del comercial original de Carolina Herrera que adapte en este fic y en el caso de la campaña publicitaria se los debo porque no me deja anexar los link u.u pero pueden googlearlos por 212 Carolina Herrera NY y 212 Carolina Herrera NY Men **

**el vídeo como siempre en youtube :D**

watch?v=v0na6FqDluM

**Si lo se! soy una pervertida!, no pude usar otra campaña menos atrevida :3 pero cuando la vi, no pude resistirme a fantasear con mi Ren-san!**

**Ojo, sin Reviews no hay capítulo 7! .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Que tal mis queridos/as lectores/as aquí les traigo el capítulo 7, como lo prometido es deuda aquí va un lemon! espero les guste! :3**

**Y como siempre el Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación son de Nakamura Yoshiki Sensei :3**

* * *

Dos chicos de apariencia Visual Key iban caminando por las calles de Tokyo, uno de ellos se quedó mirando el anuncio publicitario de Carolina Herrena, suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Qué pasa Reino?—dijo Miroku, viendo curioso a su acompañante —¿Te llamó la atención la chica del comercial?

—¿No te has dado cuenta Miroku, en serio no la reconoces?—dijo Reino mirando a su amigo.

—Nop, ¿debería? Oh! ¿no me digas que es la caperucita?— Miroku miraba sorprendido el anuncio, no creía que esa chica pudiera cambiar de esa forma.

—Lo peor de todo no es que sea ella quien está en ese anuncio, fíjate quien la acompaña— posando una mirada de miedo en el chico de cabello negro que aparecía junto a la joven de pelo rubio.

—¿No me digas que ese es el león? —a Miroku cada vez se le desencajaba más la mandíbula.

Reino, volvió a suspirar pesadamente —Creo que el león devorará muy pronto a la caperucita, si eso pasa, el lobo y el cazador quedaremos fuera de juego— Reino despegó la mirada del anuncio y continuó su andar.

* * *

La entrada del Hilton Tokyo Hotel tenía una gran alfombra roja, los periodistas se encontraban detrás de los cordones de seguridad que adornaban la red carpet, las limusinas se estacionaban y arrancaban una vez sus pasajeros descendían en el lienzo rojo italiano, una de las limusinas se estacionó, primero bajó un hombre alto con un cuerpo perfecto, de cabello negro desgarbado, tenía un aura intimidante y mirada penetrante en sus ojos color gris, estaba vestido de cuero, llevaba unas botas de cuero negro a media pierna, el pantalón de cuero dentro de las botas, cubría sus largas piernas, una camisa de cuero negro cubría su torso y una chaqueta de cuero con asimetrías en la solapa caía con gracia y masculinidad sobre su pecho, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros de cuero y en su labio colgaba un cigarro. El joven se veía peligrosamente atractivo.

Extendió su mano hacia la limusina, un zapato de tacón aguja y plataforma con 5 correas hasta la pantorrilla en color negro de charol asomó, en él una larga pierna femenina, luego asomó la otra, la mano del chico cogió una blanca mano de mujer que llevaba un guante de encaje negro sin dedos que cubría hasta la muñeca, las uñas de la mano eran largas y de color rojo sangre. Asomó una cabeza rubia con visos rosados, el largo cabello suelto le cubría el rostro hasta que levantó la mirada, un piercing colgaba de su labio inferior unido a su oreja izquierda en una cadena con una cruz, sus labios eran rojos como la sangre haciendo juego con sus uñas, sus ojos grises resaltaban en el maquillaje de sus párpados color negro intenso y sus largas pestañas, su cuello llevaba un collar de cuero con un candado en medio y cadenas que convergían en este, cuando salió por completo del coche, se pudo apreciar su delgada pero grácil figura, iba ataviada de un vestido corto con dos tirantes de cuero que iban desde sus brazos hasta el área del pecho donde el escote en forma de corazón en cuero negro tenía pequeñas separaciones que dejaban ver la piel blanca de la chica, el resto de su torso y muslos eran cubiertos por raso opaco ajustado al cuerpo color rojo sangre, con líneas horizontales del mismo color que resaltaban en contraste a la luz, al final del diminuto vestido caían cuatro porta ligas que se unían en sus piernas a las medias de liga negra que tenían el detalle en su parte trasera de una larga línea que contorneaba sus piernas largas y delgadas finalizando en su pantorrilla. Subiendo por su espalda el detalle del vestido era más que cautivador, ya que se cerraba como corsé en una trenza de cuero hasta antes de llegar a los glúteos. En su otra mano llevaba una cartera de mano de cuero color negra con tachas alrededor dando la forma de la bandera británica y una calavera a modo de broche.

Los periodistas estaban alucinados con lo que veían. La pareja acaparó las miradas de todos y los flashes les segaban. Muchos de los presentes se acercaban a entrevistarlos, pero como siempre los Hermanos Heel no prestaban atención a nadie que no fueran ellos mismos, esto llamó más la atención de los periodistas, más cuando notaron la forma de tomarse las manos de los extraños hermanos.

La prensa enloqueció, querían saber todo acerca de este par de medio japoneses que en la última semana habían causado tanto revuelo con el osado comercial de la famosa marca de diseñador, muchos de ellos comentaban el buen gusto por la alta costura de ambos extranjeros y como ambos en su estilo eran tan compatibles que más que hermanos parecían una muy buena pareja, Setsu al oír esto sonrió de lado ya que no era la primera vez que se lo decían, Murasame también lo dijo una vez. Mientras seguían caminando otro grupo de periodistas decía que los únicos capaces de hacerles competencia en cuanto a compatibilidad eran Tsuruga Ren el actor numero 1 de Japón y la novata Mogami Kyoko, que habían sorprendido al ver lo bien que se veían juntos durante la gala del último capítulo de Dark Moon, lo que llevó al alago por parte de la prensa especializada. Cain y Setsu escucharon eso último y ambos se miraron de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa, era como si se pudieran leer la mente, ambos pensaban lo mismo al mismo tiempo:

«Si supieran quienes somos en realidad»

Habían pasado la primera prueba, la prensa no los reconoció.

Cuando entraron al salón un nervioso camarero les guió hacia donde se encontraba el equipo de Tragic Marker.

—Cain-san, Setsuka-san, es un honor tenerlos aquí— dijo el director Konoe —Heel-san usted se sentará en el asiento a mi izquierda, a su lado irá Setsuka-san usted deberá estar junto a Cain-san, no quiero que los periodistas le importunen y Rio-san se sentará junto a usted Setsuka-san. Musarame-san se sentará a mi derecha, junto a Manaka-san.

—Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con usted Director, no me voy a separar de mi nii-san, usted sabe perfectamente que la seguridad de mi nii-san es lo más importante para mi.— dijo Setsu mirando fieramente a Manaka-san, provocando que esta se encogiera un poco.

El director un tanto nervioso —No se preocupe Setsuka-san, le garantizo la seguridad absoluta de Cain-san.

—Más le vale que así sea Director Konoe— dijo Setsu ya más tranquila, dirigiéndose con su aniki hacia el salón de prensa.

El director tragó pesado, a veces se preguntaba que tan buenos actores eran esa muchacha y Ren, que incluso el sabiendo sus verdaderas identidades y que el mismo fue quien creó a Cain Heel y aprobó la participación de Setsuka Heel, se le congelaba la sangre cuando estos se volvían posesivos como se lo pedía su papel -Bien pasemos a la rueda de prensa-

Se dirigieron a la larga mesa ubicada sobre un escenario que tenía de fondo un gran lienzo que decía Tragic Marker en letras ensangrentadas con un fondo negro y manchas de sangre.

Setsu no quitaba los ojos de su hermano, por lo que no se percató que muchos de los periodistas presentes se dedicaban a verla de cuando en vez.

Caín veía como los periodistas volteaban a ver a la pequeña Setsu, y como los demás hombres del staff la devoraban con la mirada —No debí dejarte salir con esa ropa— le reprendía en ingles a Setsu mientras se preparaba para la entrevista.

El director respondía las preguntas de los periodistas, hasta que estos se enfocaron en Cain, comenzaron con las preguntas profesionales, Setsu se dedicaba a traducirle al oído a su aniki, mientras que Caín respondía monosílabamente, siempre en ingles, con un sí o no, si la pregunta no ameritaba más detalles. Setsu como interlocutora les respondía a los periodistas en japonés.

Esto dejó a los periodistas con los ánimos encendidos ya que no podrían sacarle respuesta alguna por el comercial protagonizado recientemente o por su relación con su hermana que según los rumores iba mucho más allá que un simple amor filial, hasta que uno de los periodistas se arriesgó

—¿Setsuka-san cual es la relación que tiene con su hermano?

A lo que Caín miró a su hermana esbozando una sonrisa y ella entendiéndole perfectamente se dirigió a los periodistas:

—Mi nii-san es mi persona más importante— mirando a su nii-san, con mirada felina y una sonrisa de lado.

La rueda de prensa terminó mejor de lo que esperaban, más aún por las declaraciones de los hermanos Heel, esto fue motivo más que suficiente para que los periodistas no se dieran por vencidos, estaban dispuestos a seguir a Cain Heel al mismo infierno de donde este y su hermana habían salido.

Murasame no dejaba de mirar a Setsu, ese vestido le era muy favorecedor y más aún no podía dejar de mirarla después de haber visto su comercial y toda la publicidad que había en Tokyo, la desnudaba con la mirada y Cain se daba cuenta, enviándole feroces miradas de advertencia, los demás actores no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la imouto de Cain Heel y las mujeres conversaban entre sí, diciendo que Heel-san era sumamente guapo y que no se habían dado cuenta hasta que vieron el comercial y la campaña publicitaria, resaltaban el hecho de su buen físico y mirada penetrante.

Tanto para Caín como para Setsu los comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos, cada uno se encontraba celando al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, Caín les enviaba miradas asesinas a todos los hombres que se atrevían a mirar de forma lasciva a su imouto, mientras que Setsu enviaba miradas llenas de odio y ataques kamikaze de sus demonios particulares a todas las mujeres que intentaban coquetear con su nii-san.

—Vaya nii-san al parecer eres todo un éxito con las japonesas— dijo mordaz Setsu en perfecto inglés.

—Ni que lo digas Setsu, ahora si tendré que poner ese candado en la puerta— respondió su hermano con tono burlón.

—Hmm ¿no te bastó con colocármelo en el cuello baka aniki? No creí que esa broma la fueras a cumplir.

—Hmm tenía que asegurarme— Caín entrando en su forma chibi miraba desinteresado a otro lado.

—¿Asegurarte de qué?— Setsu también hablaba en su forma chibi.

—De que no te vayas de mi lado, ahora que todo Japón sabe lo linda que eres mi querida Setsu.

—Baka aniki, sabes que no te dejaría por nada del mundo, soy la única que te comprende— Setsu le dio un pequeño apretón con la mano que llevaban entrelazada y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

Caín le devolvió la calida sonrisa a su imouto y la abrazó besando su cabello, Manaka-san vio está escena y gritó como la fangirl que era.

—KYAAA! Yo sabía que Cain-san era así de amable, si es un hermano devoto y cariñoso, es porque es una buena persona, solo es tímido— decía la cada vez más enloquecida chica.

Murasame se acercó a donde se encontraba Manaka desbordando euforia —Eso no es cariño de "hermanos", ese pervertido, ¿no viste lo que hizo con su hermana en el comercial?, ¡la besó!, ¿no te parece extraño? Además está el incidente del chupetón y los que después aparecieron, la gente de maquillaje los vio, es más, nadie toma a su hermana de la mano de esa forma, este tipo es un pervertido Manaka-chan, no debes acercarte a él.

Los hermanos Heel solo miraban a Murasame y luego se miraron entre ellos como si estuvieran hablándose por telepatía, esto molestó mucho más a Murasame.

—No me has despegado la mirada de encima cabeza de queso y te quejas del comercial que hice con mi nii-san, siendo que mueres de la envidia de querer haber estado en su lugar— dijo una gatuna Setsu.

Murasame se sonrojó hasta quedar tan rojo como el vestido de Setsu. Caín sonrió al ver la reacción de Murasame, tomando a Setsu por la cintura. Al ver esta reacción Manaka-san chilló como colegiala, a lo que tanto Caín como Setsu, se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando la chica se dedicaba a seguirlos, Setsu se volteó a ella.

—Te lo dije el otro día, deja tranquilo a MI nii-san, si no quieres conocer el verdadero miedo— dándole una mirada estilo Mio, Caín no pasó desapercibido ese cambio, la chica se paralizó y solo se quedó viendo como los hermanos Heel se alejaban.

* * *

Estaba atento mirando la entrevista a Cain Heel y su inusual hermana menor, ambos se veían muy bien juntos, era difícil creer que fueran hermanos, más parecían una muy buena pareja de enamorados, la prensa especulaba acerca de la relación de estos dos personajes y la forma posesiva en la que se trataban haciendo énfasis en esto último y comentaban acerca del pronto estreno de la película del Director Konoe donde el medio japonés era el antagonista principal dándole vida a BJ.

Luego comenzaron a comentar acerca del estreno de la nueva temporada de la exitosa serie Box-R, donde Mogami Kyoko volvía a ser la villana principal en el papel de Natsu, muchos durante la temporada anterior se sorprendieron del gran cambio que tuvo la joven, pero lo que les llamó más la atención era la participación del actor más guapo de todo Japón Tsuruga Ren, quien tendría un papel como la pareja romántica de la malvada Natsu, acorde a esta información, los panelistas comenzaron a especular acerca de la cercanía que tenía Tsuruga Ren con su compañera de reparto, rumor que fue tomando forma a medida que comentaban que durante el rodaje de Dark Moon ambos ya eran cercanos, que se les veía a menudo juntos y que según el equipo de Box-R, las escenas románticas entre ellos salían de lo más natural y donde también comentaban la cercanía entre ambos actores.

El presidente Takerada Lory de LME sonreía con satisfacción —Sebastián, ahora si comienza la verdadera misión peligrosa— mientras reía como villano de película.

* * *

Durante la tarde una mujer de no más de 30 años, miraba la televisión con un café en la mano, sentada en un sofá, esperaba que su representado saliera de la ducha para poder ir al estudio de grabación a recoger unos contratos.

«Sho no debe ver ese programa»sentenció Shoko-san, quien apagó el televisor, cuando sintió abrir la puerta del baño.

Sho, salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, aún con el pelo mojado, se sentó junto a su mánager, le conversaba algo que evidentemente Shoko-san no respondía por encontrarse sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, estaba tan concentrada pensado en que Sho no debía de enterarse de que estaban pasando el programa donde Kyoko interpretaba a Natsu, que no se dio cuenta que el chico se sentó con ella y prendió el televisor, lo que vio hizo que cuando Shoko salió de su ensimismamiento, viera al Rey Deva sentado junto a ella. Supo que ardería Troya en cualquier momento y que esta vez no podría detener a Sho en su ataque de celos.

La escena era simple, Natsu sentada en una mesa de clases con sus piernas cruzadas, estaba tomando por la corbata a su sensei que era interpretado por Tsuruga Ren, el hombre que más odiaba en la vida, estos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que Natsu lo besa, el beso era intenso y lleno de pasión, el sensei aprisionaba contra su cuerpo a la chica al tomarla por la cintura y ella acariciaba su cabello, el beso era profundo y posesivo, luego se fue tornando cada vez más dulce y amoroso, cuando se separaron tenían sus frentes juntas con la del otro, se miraban con dulzura, sus respiraciones entrecortadas hacían que sus pechos se movieran violentamente, de arriba abajo, el sostenía la cara de la chica, mientras ella le tenía abrazado por el cuello, sosteniendo su cabello negro entre sus delicados dedos.

—Te amo Natsu

—Te amo Yuu

Decía la pareja, mientras Sho se había transformado en el Rey Deva en su totalidad, lanzando el control remoto contra la pantalla del televisor.

—maldito demonio chupa almas cambia formas!— decía sin dejar de mirar la escena —Y maldito Tsuruga Ren, ¡pero me van a oir!

Shoko solo lo miraba con pánico:

—¡Sho no cometas ninguna estupidez, si lo haces tu carrera estaría en riesgo!

—Me importa una mierda mi carrera— dijo el Rey Deva —¡No te diste cuenta como lo miraba, como le decía que lo amaba!—ya no transformado en el Rey Deva, sino en el mismo, con la mirada gacha y entristecida —Lo veía como nunca me miró a mí, a pesar que sintió por mi lo mismo que le dijo, pero su mirada era diferente, no era ese amor tonto del que me aproveché, era amor de verdad— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos —La perdí Shoko, la perdí, ahora ese hombre ocupa un lugar más grande que el mío en su corazón.

La mánager lo miró con tristeza y lo abrazó consolándolo como una madre consolando a su hijo.

* * *

En un hotel de Tokyo, dos hermanos cenaban amenamente, mientras veían la televisión y comentaban acerca de las especulaciones de la prensa sobre su relación

—¿Qué opinas nii-san?, no pensaba que los japoneses fueran tan pervertidos y a la vez tan conservadores al mismo tiempo, es obvio que ellos piensan que tenemos algún tipo de relación enfermiza, pero lo nuestro es muy normal solo somos dos hermanos que nos cuidamos el uno al otro— dijo una seductora Setsu.

—Creo que los japoneses son una raza extraña, te elogian cuando los tratas mal, pero si los tratas bien te desprecian, tienen fantasías sexuales con sus familiares, pero si eso sucede en la realidad es un tabú, ni que decir sobre el sexo y las relaciones afectivas, no puedes siquiera demostrar afecto en público a tus seres queridos porque lo malinterpretan como interés romántico, prefiero a los occidentales definitivamente, son más claros a la hora de demostrar sus emociones y sentimientos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si yo fuera japonesa me despreciarías?— dijo Setsu.

—Wso quiere decir que aunque fueras japonesa te trataría como siempre porque eres mi linda imouto, independiente si eres extranjera o japonesa, siempre serías la dueña de mi vida.

Setsu lo miraba con atención, mientras que Kyoko recordó las palabras de Ren aquella vez que besó en la mejilla.

—¿Entonces tratarías a todas las mujeres como extranjero, aunque fuera japonesa? Eres un playboy nii-san.

—No, eso no es cierto, dije claramente que _TE_ trataría a ti y solo a ti de esa manera, a las demás mujeres las trataría fríamente porque no eres tú.

Setsu sonrió y continuó comiendo, se levantó por un poco de té.

—Yo voy por el té- le dijo Caín — Ya haces suficiente por ambos— dándole un beso en el cabello.

Kyoko en su interior estaba consternada, no sabía cómo tomar las palabras de Caín, eran similares a las que Ren le dijo aquella vez, las reacciones de Caín la confundían ¿acaso esa vez Tsuruga Ren le respondió eso porque la veía a ella como su pareja?

Caín volvió con el té, le sirvió a Setsu, quien se encontraba pensativa, mientras recogió los platos y los llevó al lavaplatos.

—¿Te preocupa algo Setsu?

—Hmm, no, solo pensaba en que el estreno de tu película es esta otra semana, quiero que todos vean lo buen actor que es mi nii-san— respondió con una sonrisa.

Caín le sonrió sentándose frente a ella, bebiendo una taza de té.

—Tomaré un baño, tengo sueño y quiero descansar— Setsu depositó la taza vacía en el lava plato junto al resto de loza, se disponía a lavarlos.

—Deja eso, yo los lavo, tú ve a bañarte y descansa, mañana será un día largo— le decía Caín mientras tomaba una esponja y abría el grifo del agua.

—Eres el mejor nii-san— dándole un beso en la mejilla, se fue al cuarto, sacó unas toallas, ropa interior, su pijama y entró al baño.

Ren se tocaba la mejilla, embobado en la sensación que los labios de Setsu habían dejado.

Setsu salió del baño, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermano fumando en el balcón —No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde, buenas noches nii-san— girándose en sus talones entró al cuarto.

—No te preocupes, fumaré sólo este cigarro y me iré a dormir, buenas noches Setsu— le dijo mientras la chica caminaba hacia la cama. La vio acostarse y quedarse dormida desde donde estaba, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando salió del baño, llevaba la toalla alrededor de su cuello, sin camisa, como siempre, y con el pantalón de buzo negro que usaba de pijama, secó su cabello, no quería que Setsu lo volviera a regañar por dormir con el cabello mojado.

Se sacó las lentillas color gris y las dejó debajo de su almohada como lo hacía siempre para que no descubrieran su verdadero color de ojos.

Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando escuchó los sollozos de Kyoko, decía su nombre en sueños, se levantó, vio que la chica tenía una cara de preocupación, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos «Está teniendo una pesadilla» pensó —Setsu, Setsu, despierta— le decía a la chica mientras le movía el hombro.

Kyoko despertó sobresaltada y al ver que Cain le llamaba, decidió hacer aparecer a Setsu, esta se aferró a su hermano, llorando desconsoladamente.

—Nii-san, soñaba que me dejabas sola, que no querías verme, que no querías tenerme cerca— le decía Kyoko a Ren ocultándose en Setsu.

—Shh tranquila Setsu, estoy aquí, además por nada del mundo dejaría que te alejes de mi, si quieres duermo contigo como cuando eras pequeña— Caín la tenía abrazada, mientras acariciaba su cabello y le besaba el pelo, podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas de su imouto caer por su pecho desnudo y como esta movía la cabeza asintiendo, dándole espacio en la cama, para que durmiera con ella.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, unas horas más tarde Kyoko se despertó, tenía sed, se levantó por un vaso de agua, al volver, se acostó nuevamente junto a Ren, este dormía tranquilamente, ella se quedó viéndolo dormir, con su respiración pausada y tranquila nunca esperó lo que oiría:

—Ai shiteru Kyoko-chan.

Salió de los labios de Ren como un suspiro, Mogami Kyoko estaba de piedra, igual que la última vez que durmió con él. No sabía si era otro sueño o era verdad, se pellizcó y se dio cuenta que estaba bien despierta, no había sido un sueño, su corazón latía con fuerza, Kyoko recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kanae unos días atrás.

—Moshi moshi, Kotonami Kanae desu.

—Moko-san, soy yo Kyoko, necesito que nos veamos es algo urgente, por favor, te necesito Moko-san.

La voz de Kyoko se escuchaba afligida, esto alertó a Kanae —¿Te parece si nos juntamos en el lugar de siempre? Hoy salgo a las 4 de la tarde, pero estaría llegando allá a las 5 estoy un poco lejos, ¿a qué hora te desocupas tu?

—A las 5, no estoy lejos por lo que llegaré allí unos minutos después, gracias Moko-san en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Las chicas se encontraron en el local de helados de siempre, Kotonami Kanae la miraba con preocupación, pidieron un helado cada una, Kanae uno de crema con frutillas y Kyoko uno de pistachos.

—Mo!, ¿Que te pasa?, estás muy triste, ¿sucedió algo con Tsuruga-san, acaso está enfadado contigo?

Kyoko con la cabeza gacha negó.

—Entonces que sucede, Kyoko, ¿pasó algo malo, con Fuwa?

Los demonios de kyoko se alertaron cuando escucharon el nombre pero los calmó rápidamente, cuando volvió a mover la cabeza.

—Mo!, ¡habla mujer, me estás sacando de quicio, tu silencio me exaspera, sino me cuentas que pasa no volveré a hablarte en la vida!

Kyoko se alertó y miró a Kanae, la expresión de su rostro, hizo que la chica de largo cabello negro tomara las manos de su amiga, con tono dulce le dijo:

—Estás así de triste por algo, pero si Tsuruga-san no está enfadado contigo y no tiene tampoco nada que ver con esa otra persona, entonces no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa.

—Moko-san, ¿crees que alguien pueda llegar a amarme?

Kanae se sorprendió al escucharla, su cara se suavizó aún más.

—Estoy segura de que ya hay alguien que te ama y tu no lo has notado, una persona que ha estado siempre contigo, que se preocupa por ti y por que estés bien, alguien que siempre te ha ayudado en los buenos y malos momentos, alguien que siempre que lo necesites está ahí, incluso cuando no te das cuenta. Además estamos tus amigos Mogami Kyoko, que también te amamos y te atesoramos mucho.

—Gracias Moko-san— la cara de Kyoko se suavizó, ya no estaba esa expresión desoladora que tenía preocupada a Kanae —, hay otra cosa de la cual quiero contarte, algo que me preocupa mucho.

—Dime, que sucede.

—Tu sabes que me he negado a amar, pero de aquí a un tiempo hay alguien que ha abierto todos los candados de mi corazón, alguien que con su sola presencia hace que mi mundo cambie, pero sé que esa persona no me ve como yo a él, porque él es inalcanzable para mi, creo que estoy enamorada de Tsu..Tsu..Tsuruga-san— dijo tímidamente en un hilo de voz casi un susurro.

—Hmm, Tsuruga-san ¿eh?— Kanae se quedó pensativa un momento, mirando atentamente a Kyoko —¡pues buena suerte!

—¡¿EH?!— Kyoko no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía —Moko-san ¿que quieres decir con buena suerte?

—Pues que hagas tu mejor intento, no debes rendirte con la persona que amas y menos cuando es mutuo— al mirar a su amiga, reflexionó —Mo! Si que eres lenta, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Dado cuenta de qué?

—De que Tsuruga Ren está enamorado de ti, Kyoko, ¡¿no has notado que es posesivo contigo, que tiende a celarte cuando algo está relacionado con Fuwa y que más aún se enfada sin razón o que incluso para tu cumpleaños te regaló un brillante, dentro de una rosa y aún no lo notas?!

Kyoko miraba a Ren como dormía, su expresión era tranquila y calmada, el sueño le ganó poco a poco, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ren, cayendo nuevamente en un profundo sueño.

Estaban solos en el salón de clases, Natsu lo miraba con lascivia en sus ojos y el deseo del sensei era palpable, ambos se acercaron como si fueran atraídos por algo sobrenatural, él la tomó posesivamente, se besaron con pasión y deseo, ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él la aprisionaba rodeándole por la cintura, la sentó sobre el pupitre de maestros, lanzó lejos las pruebas y libros cayeron al suelo, la luz de la tarde se filtraba por la ventana, Yuu recostó a Natsu sobre el escritorio besando su cuello, recorriendo sus curvas con sus manos, ella comenzó a sacarle la corbata, y desabrochar su camisa, él le quitó el saco del uniforme escolar, luego comenzó a tocar los senos de la chica por sobre la camisa blanca, abrió unos cuantos botones y masajeó sus pezones erectos por sobre el sujetador de encajes, ella arañaba la espalda perfecta del joven de cabellos negros, se soltó la correa del pantalón mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a los pechos de la chica sacándole más de un suspiro, y haciéndola jadear de deseo, volvió a besarla y besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho, corrió la tela del sujetador, dejando uno de sus senos expuestos a la boca lujuriosa del sensei, este comenzó a lamer suavemente, luego con la punta de la lengua girando alrededor de la aureola, ella gimió una vez más, con su mano, bajó hasta la entrepierna de la chica, levantó la falda y la tocó por cobre sus bragas, el calor y la humedad lo excitaron, la erección del chico era evidente, Natsu decidió dedicarle atención, incorporándose, comenzó a tocar con la punta de sus dedos y rozando con sus uñas el bulto que crecía en el pantalón del sensei, este suspiró, la miró a los ojos y devoró sus labios con ansias, la volvió a recostar sobre la mesa, ella levantó levemente sus muslos, y el quitó las bragas, se abrió el pantalón, besando el cuello de la chica, mientras ella, acariciaba su espalda y su pecho perfecto, el volvió a tomar uno de sus senos con su boca y el otro con su mano, esta vez, el tocaba la parte más intima de chica con uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que esta se humedeciera más y más, cada vez jadeaban con más intensidad, luego introdujo un segundo dedo, esta vez los metió hasta el fondo, haciendo gemir a la chica, comenzó a moverlos en círculos, haciéndola gemir cada vez más y más, sin dejar de darle placer a la joven, con su mano sacó su gran miembro de su pantalón, depositándolo con pasión dentro de la joven haciéndola gemir aún más, cada vez más, por cada estocada de placer que le entregaba.

—Yuu…— decía la chica —Re… Ren— decía entrecortadamente, ya no eran Natsu ni el sensei, eran Kyoko y Ren.

—Ah! Kyoko— decía él con un suspiro ronco.

—Re…en...

Kyoko despertó sobresaltada, ese sueño había sido tan vívido, no se atrevía a mirar al lado, sentía el cuerpo tibio de Ren —«Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida»— pensó, suplicando a Kamisama sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, suspiró una vez, decidiéndose a mirar al monumento de hombre que tenía durmiendo junto a ella,—«Todas las mujeres de Japón matarían por estar en mi lugar ahora»— pensó sintiéndose realmente afortunada, miró al lado y vio que Ren comenzaba a despertarse.

—Buenos días nii-san— dándole una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Setsu— respondió Caín estirándose levemente y atrayéndola hacia él

Setsu al mirarlo a la cara, notó sus ojos, no eran marrones como los de Tsuruga Ren, ni grises como los de Caín, eran…

—Azules— dijo Setsu en un susurro— tu color real de ojos… son azules… me gustan nii-san— regalándole una sonrisa.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Bien acá el primer lemmon de muchos más que vendrán! :D**

**KAMIIIIII me estoy transformando en una pervertida! u.u**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus review :D **

**Como siempre no hay capitulo nuevo sin review, es mi forma de presionarme a seguir escribiendo ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento mucho no poder cumplir con el capítulo 8 al día domingo como prometí, lamentablemente me encuentro de duelo y no me encuentro en mi ciudad, tampoco tengo conmigo el archivo donde escribo el fic y mucho menos tengo los ánimos de escribir (por razones obvias), ya la próxima semana vuelvo a mi casa para poder seguir con mi rutina y continuar con el fic. agradezco su comprensión, pero lamentablemente esta semana no subiré nada hasta el jueves o viernes. u.u**

* * *

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8! Mil gracias a todas por sus Reviews!**

**Como siempre el Disclaimer debido: ****Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación son de Nakamura Yoshiki Sensei :3**

* * *

Setsu sonreía frente a Ren quien estaba sorprendido de que esta haya visto el color real de sus ojos, sabía que como Setsu no se inmutaría ante esto, pero Kyoko debía de estar hecha un mar de dudas.

—Mogami-san etto… —dijo Ren soltándola de su agarre.

—Nani nii-san?— contestó Setsu sentándose en la cama y mirándole a la cara.

—Mis ojos, el color de mis ojos… son así, porque mi madre no es japonesa…

Esto sorprendió a Kyoko, si bien Tsuruga Ren parecía un japonés habían ciertas cosas de él que no cabían dentro de la descripción de un japonés promedio, como su elevada estatura, su estructura ósea, su musculatura, como también no saber leer bien katakana ni hiragana, o que a veces utilizaba mal algunas palabras en situaciones poco propias, esto sumado al color de ojos de Tsuruga-san hizo que Kyoko comprendiera más al actor.

—Tsuruga-san, usted no nació en Japón ¿cierto?— Kyoko no pudo sostener más su papel de Setsu, la curiosidad fue mayor.

—Iie, nací en Japón, pero mi madre es americana.

—Entonces usted es un medio japonés— los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron sorpresivamente.

—Hai— aun no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a Kyoko —Incluso mi color de pelo no es este, es rubio— quería tener la menor cantidad de secretos posibles con Kyoko aunque fueran solo sobre su aspecto físico.

La curiosidad en Kyoko se hacía cada vez mayor, quería saber más acerca de ese hombre que tanto le atraía, sabía que su nombre real no era Tsuruga Ren, sino que ese era solo su nombre artístico, él mismo lo dijo una vez frente al Beagle, ahora sabía que era un medio japonés de ojos azules y cabello rubio, que su madre era americana pero que había nacido en Japón, por lo tanto su padre debía ser japonés. Recordó cuando Ren tuvo problemas para entender el guión.

«"—Usted creció en Japón es imposible que no sepa el significado de esa palabra— dijo el gallo, viendo como Ren se hundía en la desesperación"»

Este recuerdo le dio a Kyoko una nueva pregunta, donde creció su sempai —Tsuruga-san ¿usted no creció en Japón cierto? Por eso tiene costumbres occidentales, como no hablar apropiadamente algunas veces o besar en la mejilla, ¿estoy en lo correcto?.— preguntaba Kyoko.

—Hai, aunque nací en Japón viví la mayor parte de mi vida en Estados Unidos, debido al trabajo de mis padres.— era más fácil dar medias respuestas que entrar en detalles, mientras ella hiciera preguntas que no tuvieran que ver directamente con su nombre, no habría problemas.

—¿Por qué ocultas tu verdadera apariencia?

Al escuchar esta pregunta Ren suspiró pesadamente —Es una promesa, nadie puede saber mi nombre real, o ver mi verdadera apariencia hasta que cumpla mi promesa, no puedo contarte más Mogami-san, en realidad me gustaría que lo supieras todo de mi, pero no puedo decirte más.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

—Solo 2 personas, una de ellas conoce la verdad a medias al igual que tú, esa persona ha visto mi apariencia real y la otra persona sabe todo sobre mi. Lo siento pero no puedo decirte quienes son.— Ren comenzó a cerrarse a Kyoko, esta lo notó y decidió que eran suficientes preguntas, ya le había dicho Ren que quería contarle todo con lujo de detalles una vez cumplida su promesa, por lo tanto esperaría, entró al personaje de Setsu, nuevamente mirando a su Nii-san.

—Tomaré un baño y prepararé el desayuno nii-san— le dijo mirándole a esos ojos azul profundos, dándole una sonrisa.

—Quiero dormir un poco más Setsu, aún tengo sueño— habló Cain volviéndose una oruga entre las cobijas.

—Bien, duerme mientras me ducho, cuando salga del baño entrarás a ducharte, mañana es el estreno de tu película y hoy debemos ir a ver al Presidente de LME. Quizás tenga algún contrato nuevo para ti nii-san— dijo la chica parada junto a la puerta del baño.

La muchacha entró al baño y el chico se acurrucó más en las mantas, ella pensaba, una y otra vez en las palabras que Tsuruga Ren le había dicho, confiaba en ella, para poder decirle todo eso aunque fuera a medias, ya que solo había sido un accidente que ella hubiera visto sus ojos, pero aún así se sentía importante al ser parte de ese selecto grupo de personas que conocían la verdadera cara de Tsuruga Ren.

En otro lado de Tokyo un joven Visual Key de plateado cabello, tomaba la decisión de ir a LME a ver a su "caperucita", debía cerciorarse que aun no fuera devorada por el león que tanto temía.

Mientras tanto otro joven, de cabellos rubios, le pedía a su chofer llevarlo a LME, donde exigiría ver a quien fue su amiga de la infancia y le recordaría su promesa, "no enamorarse de Tsuruga Ren", porque eso la convertiría inmediatamente en su esclava, si tenía que ser por las malas, alejaría a la chica que un día despreció y por la cual moría de amor, del hombre al que más despreciaba.

Caín y Setsu iban con mirada altiva y paso firme, entrando en LME, en ese momento se toparon con una pequeña niña que iba corriendo distraída, chocando de frente con Setsu, quien actuando por mero instinto la ayudó a levantarse, los trabajadores de LME ya habían visto unas dos ocasiones anteriores a la inusual pareja por los pasillos de la empresa, lo que más les llamó la atención fue que los reconocieron como los modelos de la campaña de CH y por reconocer al actor de Tragic Marker que se estrenaba en unos días.

—Gomenazai— dijo la pequeña, mientras se ponía de pie levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando a la pareja —¡Ustedes! Son los del comercial, wow son una pareja impresionante, se ven muy bien juntos! Onee-san, ¿puedo llamarte así?— preguntó atropelladamente la niña —Tienes mucho estilo, me gusta mucho y tú Onii-sama eres tan, tan, tan kyaaa— decía la pequeña.

Setsu miró impresionada a su nii-san y sonrió, Cain suavizó su mirada al ver a María-chan en estado fangirl.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?— preguntó Setsu agachándose a la altura de María.

—Takerada María desu, douzo, yoroshiku onegai shimasu— respondió la niña —¿Y ustedes?

—Heel Setsuka desu, soshite kare wa watashi aniki Cain.

—Oh!, son hermanos, yo pensaba que eran novios, ¡en realidad se ven muy bien juntos!— María los miraba extasiada, como cuando conversaba de magia negra con Kyoko.

—Arigato María-chan— respondió Setsu, regalándole otra sonrisa a María.

—¿Vienen a hablar con ojii-san?— preguntó una curiosa María.

—¿Ojii-san? Oh! Cierto dijiste que eras Takerada María, ¿eres la nieta de Takerada Lory?

—Hai!, si quieren los llevo con él, síganme— la niña comenzó a caminar entusiasmada tomada de la mano de Setsu y Cain.

Los empleados los miraban extrañados, definitivamente era una inusual escena, la pequeña María iba tomada de las manos de dos peligrosos hermanos, que ya daban que hablar en Japón por su excéntrica cercanía y más aún ahora por ir con la pequeña nieta de Takerada Lory, el tanto o más excéntrico presidente de la compañía en la cual estaban de visita.

Al llegar a la oficina de Lory este estaba vestido con cuero negro de pies a cabeza, sus subordinados, iban vestidos como motoqueros con chaqueta de cuero y jeans degastados, los zapatos eran bototos negros con punta de fierro.

—Cain-san y Setsuka-san que gusto tenerlos de nuevo, veo que conocieron a mi nieta, María-chan muchas gracias por traer hasta aquí a estas personas, son muy importantes para mí, ahora Sebastián podrías llevarte a María, debo hablar de negocios con los hermanos Heel— decía Lory apresuradamente mientras giraba en su silla.

Al cerrar la gran puerta, Lory les invitó a tomar asiento.

—Chicos, como saben mañana es el estreno de la película Tragic Marker, estará atiborrado de prensa y del jet set nacional, por lo tanto Cain Heel no podrá asistir.

—Presidente, si no voy como Cain Heel, eso quiere decir que…— dijo Ren

—Sí Ren, deberás asistir como Tsuruga Ren, Mogami-kun, aparecerá como Setsuka Heel, excusando una supuesta enfermedad o lo que sea de su hermano, por eso su inasistencia, no se preocupen los detalles se los dejo a ustedes, a su imaginación, Mogami-kun, la excusa que pusimos para tu inasistencia es que tenías una grabación para ese día, los medios querían a la intérprete de Natsu en el lugar, pero será imposible.

—Presidente, ¿no cree que es muy arriesgado? Estamos hablando del Tokyo International Film Festival— Kyoko notaba preocupación.

—Para nada Mogami-kun, además los cité para darles la fecha en la que será revelada la verdadera identidad del actor X Cain Heel, será el próximo mes, esperaremos 1 mes con el director Konoe para ver los resultados de su película. A partir de esa fecha será revelada la verdad tras Cain Heel. De a poco iremos liberando información confidencial a la prensa, para que se vayan generando más especulaciones, como por ejemplo la inexistencia de los hermano Heel o de su carrera como actor. Eso es todo lo que les quería decir, pueden retirarse.

Cain y Setsu salieron de la oficina más llenos de dudas que certezas, pero no podían darse el lujo de demostrar inseguridad, eran los hermanos Heel y estaban en medio de una interpretación frente a todo LME por si fuera poco.

Por el pasillo de enfrente iba caminando Yashiro, cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, los observó detenidamente, nunca había visto a su amigo y representado interactuar de forma tan íntima con Kyoko, ésta definitivamente era una oportunidad única.

Se escondió para que la pareja de actores no lo vieran y los dejó ir, ya tendría suficiente tiempo mañana para molestar a Ren.

Los hermanos Heel salían por la puerta de LME, tomados de las manos como era ya su costumbre, en la vereda de enfrente un chico de cabello plateado los miraba atentamente.

5 minutos después de que los hermanos Heel salieron de LME, el cantante Fuwa Sho llegó a LME, exigía hablar con Mogami Kyoko, Yashiro se dedicó a ver como el cantante esta vez coqueteaba con las recepcionistas de la agencia para conseguir la información que deseaba. Kotonami Kanae caminaba en dirección a la sección Love Me cuando vio a Fuwa. Vio como Yashiro se encontraba escondido viendo fijamente a Sho.

—¿Así que esto es lo que hace el mánager de Tsuruga Ren cuando no se encuentra con él? Espiar a Fuwa Sho, ¿o es parte de su trabajo de mánager y celestino Yashiro-san?

Yashiro pegó un brinco del susto —Kotonami-san, que gusto verla— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede con Fuwa?— dijo Kanae.

—Quiere el numero de Kyoko-chan y hablar con ella ahora, eso es malo, si habla con ella es posible que la incordie más que otra cosa.

—¿Así que usted también conoce la historia?— le dijo una suspicaz Kanae.

—¿De esos dos? Por supuesto— respondía Yashiro, mientras pensaba —«Ren también lo sabe, por eso detesta a Fuwa.»

—Lo mejor será avisarle a Kyoko que Fuwa vino a molestarla— Kanae se disponía a marcar su celular.

—Kotonami-san no es buena idea hacer eso— Yashiro se puso muy nervioso de un momento a otro.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó una más que extrañada Kanae.

—Créame Kotonami-san cuando le digo que traería más problemas que beneficios a Kyoko-chan si la llama ahora.— dijo Yashiro.

—¿Está con Tsuruga-san? Esa es la única razón por la cual le traería problemas saber que Fuwa está aquí, un ataque celos del gran Tsuruga Ren.

La cara de Yashiro se descomponía con cada palabra que Kotonami Kanae decía, —«Ella se había dado cuenta, pero ¿Cuándo, como, donde y por qué?» Yashiro debía averiguarlo todo.

—Kotonami-san, gustaría acompañarme a la cafetería, creo que ambos tenemos información valiosa que podemos compartir y utilizar beneficiosamente, más aún cuando se trata de la seguridad de la pequeña Kyoko-chan— Yashiro comenzó a mover sus piezas, sabía que Kanae quería mucho a Kyoko y por protegerla se aliaría hasta con el mismo diablo, y este se llamaba Yashiro Yukihito.

Kanae lo miró —Mo!, vale— dijo, mientras pensaba «vale que me interesa lo que puedas decirme, necesito cerciorarme a cerca de las intenciones de Tsuruga Ren para con Kyoko, además debo saber que están haciendo Kyoko y Tsuruga Ren juntos hoy, si no tiene grabación de Box-R ¿tendrá que ver con la misión peligrosa del presidente?»

Mientras su cabeza divagaba en mil y una preguntas el mánager también tenía su propio diálogo interno, ambos llegaron a la cafetería y se dispusieron a conversar sobre sus respectivos intereses.

* * *

El estreno más esperado del año estaba por ser exhibido en un Tokyo International Film Festival abarrotado de periodistas y del jet set japonés. Los actores principales de la película Tragic Marker llegaban uno a uno vestidos de gala, las productoras de entretenimiento se hacían presentes al enviar como embajadores a sus principales estrellas a este evento.

De un Porsche 933 gris perla, dos hombres vestidos de traje descendían, uno de ellos bajó desde el asiento de copiloto, llevaba anteojos se acercó al Valet Parking y le consultó algo al oído, este negó con la cabeza, el hombre de anteojos miró al que estaba descendiendo del asiento del conductor, extendió la mano entregando las llaves de su auto y miró a su acompañante, los flashes se dirigieron al hombre alto de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, resaltando sus perfectas facciones, caminando con elegancia se dirigía a la entrada de la Torre Mori del Roppongi Hills, los periodistas se le acercaba y otros lo fotografiaban, iba vestido con un traje de 3 piezas color grafito que resaltaba su alta estatura y bien formado cuerpo. El traje constaba de un abrigo color grafito con líneas verticales un leve tono más claro siendo muy sutil el cambio de coloración, del mismo color grafito eran el chaleco de tela y el pantalón pero estos eran lisos, dándole sobriedad, elegancia y estilo al portador. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata color azul petróleo, zapatos negros a juego con la pulcra vestimenta y guantes de cuero negro. Se veía absolutamente deslumbrante, no obstante era el hombre más deseado de todo Japón, su nombre: Tsuruga Ren. Se dirigió a las puertas de la Torre Mori, y entró, Yashiro su mánager entraba tras de él.

—Ya está aquí vino con el director Konoe, así que esta vez no habrá ningún Kajima que aparezca con ella del brazo— decía Yashiro intentando calmar a su amigo —Ya la vi, vamos a saludar— Yashiro avanzó en dirección a la chica que estaba con el director Konoe, Ren lo siguió con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ella lucía un peinado suelto hacia atrás con solo unos pocos mechones hacia adelante, resaltando sus delicadas facciones, su maquillaje consistía en ojos delineados en negro con sombra color carmesí, y sus labios en rojo degradé desde más oscuro a más claro partiendo por la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar al centro. El resto de su piel era natural y níveo lo que permitía resaltar el color gris de sus ojos. De su labio salía un piercing que se unía a través de una cadena a su oreja izquierda, su traje era un vestido entero desde el cuello, con mangas largas que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, era gasa negra con aplicaciones en cordonería negra tapando las áreas de los hombros, pecho y abdomen, en sus manos llevaba un par de guantes negros a media mano con dedos descubiertos en una de las manos tenía un anillo con camafeo en forma de calavera. Su otra mano sostenía una cartera negra de cuero de la casa Mc Queen con colgante de cadena y cierre en forma de anillos, con los cuales podía sostenerla en la mano, donde el cierre principal era una calavera, dando la ilusión de ser 4 anillos al llevarla en la mano. Las largas piernas de la chica estaban solo cubiertas por su blanca piel, sus zapatos eran unos Christian Louboutin taco aguja, con plataforma y suela roja que dejaban descubiertos sus dedos pulgar, tenía tachas en la plataforma y el inicio del empeine, donde continuaba con 3 correas unidas con hebillas y en el tobillo 4 correas con hebillas con detalles de púas, que sujetaban a la pierna el delicado zapato.

Ren estaba boquiabierto, con su mejor capacidad de actuación se acercó y saludó con naturalidad al director y al elenco, luego se dirigió a la chica que acaparaba las miradas de todos los hombres del lugar. El director los presentó como si fueran un par de desconocidos a lo que Ren amablemente comenzó a conversar con la joven.

_—Good night, so I see, you are Miss Setsuka Heel, and Mister Cain Heel, he is not here?—_ dijo Ren su tono más amable y en perfecto inglés.

_—Good night Mr. Tsuruga, actually he is sick, so I go to replace him—_ respondió Setsu en inglés, a lo que Ren continuó conversando con ella en inglés.

Murasame desde una esquina, miraba asombrado como la chica conversaba tranquilamente con Tsuruga, mientras que él durante los últimos meses solo había sacado palabras de desprecio por parte de la joven. Suspiró —Definitivamente ese Tsuruga Ren es todo un playboy, mira que sacarle conversación a la fierecilla esa de Setsuka Heel, ¿no lo crees Manaka-chan?

—Hmm, Tsuruga-san es conocido por ser una persona amable, lo que me extraña es que ella siendo tan apegada a su hermano, esté conversando con Tsuruga-san como si nada, logro escuchar que le pregunta por Cain-san, al parecer están hablando de él. Me preocupa que le haya dejado solo, está enfermo en estos momentos, quizás sea buena idea que lo vaya a ver a su habitación, puede que le haya pasado algo grave— Manaka-chan comenzaba a hiperventilar.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vayas a verlo Manaka-chan, ese tipo es peligroso, además ella ya te advirtió no acercarte a su "nii-san".

Una voz anunciaba el ingreso a la sala de cine, los invitados pasaron a sus asientos asignados, la hora del estreno de la película era en 5 minutos, Setsu se sentó junto al Director en el asiento asignado a Cain, unos cuantos asientos más allá se sentaron los representantes de LME y demás invitados. Ren miraba de reojo de cuando en vez al asiento de Setsu. Pronto toda la sala se oscureció, todos miraron a la gran pantalla blanca.

La película daba comienzo.

Setsu miraba con atención cada escena donde aparecía BJ, a ratos sonreía otros se quedaba seria y pensativa, recordaba lo ocurrido durante la filmación, como su nii-san, su sempai, su amigo y el hombre que amaba estuvo a punto de perderse en la oscuridad que representaba BJ, pero por alguna razón que desconocía desde ese día que lo marcó como suyo, dejó de perderse en esa oscuridad que le asechaba.

Cuando terminó la película la gente aplaudía y vitoreaba, muchos estaban sorprendidos de muy buena forma de la actuación de Cain Heel, la representación gráfica de la oscuridad del personaje les había calado hasta los huesos y les heló la sangre.

El director dirigiéndose a Setsuka le preguntó —¿Qué le pareció la película y la actuación de su hermano Setsuka-san?

Ella lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos, reflejaba satisfacción y entusiasmo, sonriendo de lado le dijo —Simplemente _gorgeous._

Ren escuchó la conversación mientras pasaba junto a ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró a Setsu dándole una mirada del "Emperador de la noche", cosa que ella no pasó desapercibida. Esto la tuvo confundida durante toda la velada.

«¿Por qué Tsuruga-san me miró así? Sabe perfectamente quien soy, sabe que este es solo un disfraz, una máscara, un personaje, sabe que soy Mogami Kyoko, entonces ¿por qué me miró de esa forma, porque me miró como el "Emperador de la noche"? » Eran las preguntas que asaltaban la mente de Kyoko en ese momento. «Definitivamente Tsuruga Ren es un playboy» respiró hondo se despidió del director y de Tsuruga Ren quien se encontraba conversando con él.

Ren se ofreció a llevarla —_Miss Heel if you want I can take her to your hotel—_ dijo Ren en su tono más amable, quería preguntarle sus impresiones, no quería esperar hasta el día siguiente, quería conversar con ella a solas, pero ya.

_—It is not necessary Tsuruga-san, my nii-san also be upset if he sees me coming home with another man other than him._

Dicho esto, Setsuka Heel salió por la gran puerta de la Torre Mori y abordó un taxi en dirección al hotel.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Ya se que este capítulo es cortito, pero es uno de transición! ya se estrenó la película, además Reino y Sho no se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, ¿Kanae y Yashiro se han aliado?, quien sabe que más puede suceder!**

**Estaré esperando sus Reviews con ansias y como siempre sin review no hay capitulo! XD **

**para que vean que no soy tan mala ****les dejo un adelanto del capítulo 9!**

El día anterior un joven de cabello plateado seguía de cerca a una pareja compuesta por una chica rubia de mediana estatura y un alto hombre de cabellos negros. Reino al ver donde llegó, sonrió y dijo —Al fin te encontré otra vez caperucita


	9. Chapter 9

**Habemus Capítulo 9!**

**Como siempre: Skip Beat no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes, estos son obra de la mente maestra de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei!**

**Ahora a disfrutar de la lectura! ojo que este capitulo viene muy subido de tono, no apto para cardíacos!**

* * *

El día anterior un joven de cabello plateado seguía de cerca a una pareja compuesta por una chica rubia de mediana estatura y un alto hombre de cabellos negros. Reino al ver donde llegó, sonrió y dijo: —Al fin te encontré otra vez Caperucita.

En LME Fuwa Sho intentaba sin resultados conseguir el número de su ex amiga de la infancia. Cuando creía que tendría que manipular de alguna manera a Shoko-san para conseguir el número de Kyoko, su móvil sonó, miró la pantalla, tenía número desconocido:

—Moshi moshi— contestó Fuwa.

—Fuwa, como siempre un desagrado saludarte.

La voz le resultaba familiar, era ese hombre, no podía ser nadie más que él, pero ¿por qué lo estaba llamando?

—¿Qué quieres copycat sin talento?

—Lo mismo que tu, a la Caperucita, pero por lo visto no tienes idea de donde está.

—Eso no te importa.

—Claro que no me importa, pero ambos tenemos la misma piedra en el zapato.

—Tienes mi atención, ¿que deseas?

—Simple, solo quiero que caces a un león cazador, se donde se encuentra la Caperucita y no está sola, está con el león y al parecer pronto la va a devorar.

El rey Deva estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto con dirección a su apartamento.

—¿Dónde está Kyoko y por qué está con Tsuruga?

—Te lo diré en 15 días más, debo primero confirmar algo, ¡nos vemos cazador!

Reino cortó la llamada, dejando a Sho con la palabra en la boca y lleno de dudas en su mente.

* * *

Durante la noche un joven alto de cabello castaño veía como salía por la puerta de la Torre Mori una joven de cabello rubio y excéntrica apariencia, la siguió con la mirada hasta que el director Konoe le dijo por lo bajo:

—No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan llegará bien al hotel, puede llamarla para cerciorarse.

Ren entregando una de sus sonrisas resplandecientes, cosa que alertó a Yashiro, le respondió:

—Sí, creo que haré eso.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, no podía dejar de pensar en Kyoko, le preocupaba que estuviera sola, más aún vestida como Setsu, era increíble como esa chica podía atraer a tantos hombres sin siquiera notarlo. No sería hasta la mañana siguiente cuando podría nuevamente estar con ella aunque fuera interpretando a Cain Heel, eso lo frustraba en sobre manera, decidió darse una ducha e irse a dormir, quería estar lo más pronto posible donde Jelly Woods en la mañana.

Cayó dormido al poco rato de haber puesto la cabeza en la almohada.

Era una mañana luminosa. Se dirigió con paso ligero al cuarto del hotel donde lo esperaba su querida y devota imouto. Abrió la puerta del cuarto deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura, al entrar vio que Setsu estaba preparando el desayuno, llevaba una minifalda infartante, de esas que odiaba cuando salían a la calle, porque todos los hombres podían ver sus largas piernas, eso le molestaba, quería monopolizarla, ser solo él quien viera esas piernas largas, blancas y suaves, oh si, sabía que eran suaves, la vez que se subió a horcajadas sobre él, cuando le sacó de la oscuridad dejándole el primero de muchos chupetones posteriores en su cuello, acarició sus piernas.

—Volviste temprano nii-san, creía que estabas enfermo, que por eso no quisiste ir al estreno anoche, pero veo, que no era tan así, ¿Dónde estuviste?— preguntaba una celosa Setsu, eso lo entretenía, le gustaba que fuera posesiva con él, le excitaba que intentara monopolizarlo como él a ella.

—Solo salí a beber por ahí— dijo Cain con desgano

—A beber por ahí y no volviste, ¿donde pasaste la noche?— Setsu continuaba el interrogatorio mientras Caín se sentaba en el sofá y prendía la televisión, los ojos de Caín estaban fijos en la TV, la imagen de su imouto conversando con el actor número 1 de Japón le llamó la atención.

—Y tu Setsu, ¿Por qué se te ve tan animada hablando con ese hombre, acaso no estabas preocupada porque tu aniki estuviera enfermo?— dijo Cain señalándole la TV mientras se acercaba como un león acorralando a su presa.

—¿Eso?— dijo Setsu mientras miraba la TV —Solo conversaba con Ren-san, me preguntó por ti, estaba interesado en conocerte nii-san.

—¿Y por eso debías de sonreírle?— dijo Caín, tomándola de la muñeca y alejándola de la cocina, la acorraló contra la pared y prosiguió con el interrogatorio —No lucías para nada como una hermana preocupada por su aniki.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti, que te inventaste una excusa barata para ir quien sabe dónde y con quién— dijo Setsu desafiante, mirándole a los ojos.

—Así que disfrutaste conversar con él— Cain entrecerró los ojos acercándose a Setsu cada vez más acortando la distancia entre ambos, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

—Aún no me has respondido, donde y con quien estabas— reiteró Setsu.

—Ya te dije, bebiendo por ahí y estaba solo, a diferencia tuya que estabas de lo más sonriente con ese tipo— Caín se acercaba más al rostro de Setsu y la encerró entre sus brazos tomándola de la cintura.

—Hmm, te creo— dijo Setsu —Hueles a cantina, se nota que no estuviste con ninguna otra mujer.

—Te lo dije, solo te pertenezco a ti Setsu— dijo Caín sin quitarle la vista ni el tono cargado de celos.

—¿Celoso de Ren-san nii-san? Ya te he dicho que eres mi persona más importante.

—Demuéstramelo entonces— Caín la miraba con su típica mirada del "Emperador de la noche".

Ella le miró coquetamente, abrazándolo por el cuello lo atrajo a sus labios, besándolo con pasión, Caín le corresponde el beso con todo el fuego de su deseo contenido, sus lenguas rozándose una con la otra, dentro de sus bocas, pequeños mordiscos en los labios, un beso cerrado, lleno de deseo contenido, que les obligó a separarse a tomar aire. Setsu posó su frente en la de Caín, ambos con la respiración agitada, ella habló:

—¿Suficiente demostración nii-san?

—En absoluto— dijo Caín tomando nuevamente sus labios, devorándolos en un beso apasionado, sus manos recorrían la suave y delicada figura de la chica, haciendo que esta temblara al contacto de sus dedos, el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, más lleno de deseo.

Cain la tomó entre sus brazos levantándola del suelo, ella cruzó sus piernas por alrededor la cintura de su nii-san, se dirigieron al cuarto, una vez ahí, Caín la depositó con delicadeza en la cama, colocándose sobre ella.

Ella recorría con sus manos los firmes músculos del chico de cabello negro, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra dejando expuestos los perfectos pectorales del joven, sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria, mientras Caín besaba el cuello de la chica haciendo que esta suspirase y encorvara su espalda al sentir el contacto de los labios del chico apegando más su cuerpo al de él.

Caín le fue quitando el top de encaje que llevaba, mientras ella le quitaba la camisa por completo, mandando a volar ambas prendas quien sabe dónde, Caín tomaba con sus dedos uno de los pezones de Setsu por sobre la tela del sujetador, mientras ella suspiraba y gemía al contacto, acariciando la espalda bien definida del chico.

Caín quitó el sujetador que tanto le incomodaba, y devoró uno de los pezones de la chica, haciéndola gemir descaradamente de placer, una de sus manos comenzó a viajar al sur, levantando la menuda falda e introduciéndose entre sus pantaletas, las cuales estaban completamente húmedas, un aire triunfal poseyó a Caín, le quitó las prendas que le quedaban a la chica, mientras ella se apresuraba a quitarle el pantalón.

Cuando vio la erección del muchacho de cabellos azabaches, ella le miró con sonrojadas mejillas, pero con una clara determinación en sus ojos, lo deseaba, tanto como él a ella.

Ambos desnudos sobre la cama se besaban y acariciaban, él comenzó a masajear la zona intima de la chica, posicionándose sobre ella entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos y en un largo beso la penetró, sacándole a la joven un gemido ahogado por el beso apasionado de su nuevo amante.

Era estrecha y placentera, Caín no cabía más del placer, ella tampoco, en un vaivén de caderas se fueron perdiendo en su pasión y deseo, cada estocada era un paso más al nirvana.

Setsu gemía y decía su nombre entre suspiros y jadeos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, sus cuerpos sudorosos, el placer los inundó, ambos sintieron como sus músculos se contraían haciéndolos llegar al orgasmo, llenándolos de una corriente eléctrica que los recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

«Bip bip bip bip bip»

Sonaba el despertador y Ren se sentaba en la cama, sobresaltado, sosteniendo su cabeza y suspirando pesadamente —«Por Kamisama, esta chica me está convirtiendo en un pervertido»— pensaba mientras miraba el desastre dentro del pantalón de su pijama. Durante una semana Ren se duchó con agua fría.

* * *

Kyoko iba entrando a LME, cuando Kotonami Kanae, la tomó sorpresivamente por el brazo y se la llevó a rastras hacia la oficina de la sección Love Me, dentro se encontraba Amamiya Chiori, viendo un programa de farándula.

—Justo la persona que queríamos ver— le dice Chiori a Kanae.

La chica del cabello largo la mira con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Mo!, deberás apresurarte y mover luego tus fichas, porque esa chica del comercial de Carolina Herrera estuvo coqueteándole a Tsuruga-san durante el estreno de Tragic Marker, llevan toda la mañana diciéndolo en los programas de farándula. No puedes dejarte ganar Kyoko—sentencío Kanae apuntándola con el dedo.

—Moko-san… etto…— decía una Kyoko que se sentía culpable de ocultarles la verdad a sus amigas.

-—Mo!, deberás aceptar que él te gusta y que tu le gustas, sino llegará cualquier aparecida y te lo puede quitar, no me gustaría verte mal— el tono de Kanae esta vez era más conciliador.

—Kotonami-san tiene razón Kyoko-san, si lo amas deberás decírselo, estoy segura que él te ama, la forma en la que te mira, y en cómo te trata, no es solo por cortesía. Piensa bien en esto Kyoko-san. Lo he visto actuar contigo mientras grabamos, como también los he observado tras bambalinas y su actitud para contigo es diferente del trata que tiene con el resto del equipo o del elenco, ese hombre te ama Kyoko-san.

La mirada de Kyoko estaba fija en el suelo —Pero, no quiero que me haga daño— dijo con casi un hilo por voz —No soportaría volver a sufrir como lo hice hace un tiempo atrás por ese otro idiota, esta vez mi corazón no lo resistiría.

—Mo!, él no te hará sufrir, he visto como es contigo todo este tiempo, además de que él lleva bastante tiempo enamorado de ti y no te has dado cuenta, el mismo Yashiro-san me lo confesó, lo más probable sea que tu lo termines hiriendo a él con tu indiferencia, indecisión y cobardía Mogami Kyoko— dijo Kanae siendo severa con ella.

—No creo que el "Encantador Tsuruga Ren" sea capaz de hacerte daño Kyoko-san, no una persona así de amable, debería ser una especie de ogro para poder hacerte daño y él no lo es para nada, siempre sonriente incluso en momentos incómodos.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al escuchar esto —Eso es porque no has visto al "Rey demonio" en acción— le respondió Kyoko —Ese hombre cuando se enfada esconde su enojo tras una sonrisa radiante, pero su aura oscura es como si fuera el "Rey demonio" en persona— el solo recuerdo le causaba escalofríos a Kyoko.

Las chicas continuaron conversando hasta que Kyoko tomó algunas cosas de su casillero, entre ellas a Corn. Se despidió de sus amigas y se dirigió a los estudios de TBM donde debería grabar para Bridge Rock.

* * *

—Moshi moshi— respondía un joven de pelo rubio

—Como te prometí, te diré donde está la caperucita, pero ten cuidado con el león que la ronda.

—Al grano copycat no tengo todo el día para tus tonterías.

—Se encuentra con Tsuruga Ren, ambos hospedados en…

* * *

Setsu volvía con algunas bolsas con las compras para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena correspondientes para los próximos 3 días.

Cuando salió del ascensor, no se esperaba lo que vio, Reino de Vie Ghoul se encontraba frente a ella.

—Hola Caperucita, tanto tiempo sin verte— le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los demonios de Kyoko estaban en alerta máxima, sabía que a pesar de todo tenía que mantener su papel de Setsuka Heel, lo miró con paso firme salió del ascensor en dirección al chico, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, como solía hacerlo Setsu, sin darle interés pasó por su lado, en esto Reino la tomó por la muñeca volteándola, dejándola frente a su rostro.

—Caperucita, sabes que no importa que disfraz utilices, siempre podré reconocerte, tus pequeños amiguitos te delatan— acercándose a Kyoko.

Kyoko comenzó a desesperarse, no quería arruinar el trabajo que había hecho junto a Tsuruga-san durante esos meses, solo por las ocurrencias del maldito Beagle.

—¿Por qué me llamas Caperucita? No te conozco, así que no me hables con tanta familiaridad— Kyoko intentó mantener su papel por un poco más de tiempo, en eso el timbre del ascensor volvió a sonar, Kyoko esperanzada miró a ver si Ren aparecía por ahí para poder salvarla, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando quien salió del ascensor no fue nada más ni nada menos que Fuwa Sho.

—Suéltala idiota— dijo Sho al ver que Reino tenía tomada por la muñeca a Kyoko.

Sus demonios se alborotaron, varios de ellos se dispusieron en formación de ataque para defender a su dueña, Kyoko caía cada vez más en la desesperación.

«Mierda» pensó «Se fue todo al carajo y todo por culpa de este estúpido Beagle»

—¿Kyoko? Así que sí eras tú, la del comercial, pero ¿por qué estás usando ese atuendo y ese nombre?— Sho caminaba con una mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Kyoko miraba horrorizada a los dos hombres que la tenían acorralada, el de cabellos plateados no la dejaba pasar a la habitación donde podría refugiarse hasta que Tsuruga-san llegara y el que una vez fue su amigo de la infancia venía desde la dirección contraria cerrándole el paso entre ella y el ascensor.

—Yo solo vine a advertirte Caperucita, estás viviendo con un león muy peligroso, ten cuidado que te puede devorar y puede que sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta.

—¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo estúpido Beagle del infierno, vuelve a al infierno de donde saliste maldito demonio!

Las cosas ya estaban mal, no podrían empeorar más por intentar defenderse.

—Y tú estúpido Shotaro ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine porque estaba preocupado por ti estúpida, ese bastardo de Tsuruga está viviendo contigo y tú vestida de esa forma ni te inmutas, eres una desvergonzada Kyoko.— sacando una sonrisa socarrona. —Te acuerdas de tu promesa, ¿cierto?, que no te enamorarías de Tsuruga, creo que no la cumpliste, te vi en el comercial y en tu serie como Natsu, te enamoraste, conozco esa mirada de idiota que pones cuando estás enamorada, era la misma mirada que me dabas, así que debes cumplir, debes servir en el ryokkan de mis padres de por vida.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba enamorada de Tsuruga Ren? ¡Yo no soy una mujer idiota que se entregaría de nuevo en cuerpo y alma a un hombre para que me hagan lo mismo que me hiciste tu imbécil!— respondió Kyoko casi gritándole a Sho, liberándose del agarre de Reino.

En cierta forma creía las palabras que decía, es cierto ella no estaba enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, ese era solo un seudónimo, una máscara, Tsuruga Ren era el modelo a seguir de un típico japonés, era amable y encantador todo el tiempo, mientras que el hombre del que se había enamorado era real, si bien era encantador y amable con ella, no lo era todo el tiempo, también se transformaba en el "Rey demonio" cuando se enfadaba, era un hombre atormentado por algo de su pasado, escondía su verdadera apariencia del mundo por una promesa que desconocía, podía llegar a ser posesivo e infantil, ponía caritas de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia para conseguir que Kyoko cediera a sus antojos, dormía acurrucado como oruga enrollado en las mantas, le gustaban los baños de espuma con los que hacía millones de darumas, definitivamente ella no amaba a Tsuruga Ren, ella amaba al hombre detrás de esa máscara.

Kyoko metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta buscando la llave magnética de la habitación, en cambio encontró una pequeña piedra la cual apretó con fuerza y pensó en la única persona que podría salvarla de esos dos:_ Corn._

—Eso que ella dice es cierto, ella no está enamorada del león, ella ama a otra persona— dijo un muy perceptivo Reino.

«Ayúdame Corn» pensó Kyoko.

Los ojos de Sho se abrieron de la sorpresa, luego rápidamente trazó su plan, el debía ser el único en tener lugar en el corazón de Kyoko.

—Kyoko, se que fui un idiota por tratarte como lo hice, no debí hacerlo— dijo Sho con tono serio —Kyoko yo te amo.

La puerta de la habitación de los hermanos Heel se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, nadie notó que detrás de esa puerta Cain Heel escuchaba y veía todo lo que sucedía en el pasillo del hotel.

—Shotaro…— dijo Kyoko —¿No crees que es un poco tarde para decir esas palabras?— «Ayúdame Corn», seguía diciendo Kyoko en su mente.

—Tú me perteneces Kyoko —decía Sho, mientras que el corazón de Ren dio un salto al escuchar las palabras de Kyoko, él creía que ella correría a los brazos de Sho, eso le dio el impulso para ir a por ella, Cain Heel, más tenebroso que nunca salió desde la habitación, Kyoko se volteó con sorpresa al sentir el aura de su sempai, Reino, por su parte, se movió a la velocidad de la luz en dirección al ascensor.

—Sólo te digo Caperucita que te cuides de ese león, es peligroso— dijo Reino ya dentro del ascensor —No me extrañes Caperucita —guiñándole un ojo —Puede que no nos veamos en un buen tiempo, debo grabar en NY— terminó de decir Reino cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Sho miraba con rabia contenida a Ren, quien en ese momento, tomaba por la cintura a Kyoko, ella miró a su sempai quien le dirigió una mirada llena de amor, esto la sobresaltó, pero a la vez la tranquilizó, sabía que esa simple mirada le derretía el corazón.

—No te creo— dijo Sho.

—Vamos Setsu— dijo Caín.

—Sí, nii-san— respondió Setsu entrando en su personaje.

—Hey! te estoy hablando demonio chupa almas cambia formas, te dije que no te creo que no ames a Tsuruga, vamos dilo frente a él— Sho estaba seguro de una cosa, si ella en realidad no amaba a Tsuruga Ren lo diría frente a él a sabiendas de que Kyoko ignoraba por completo los sentimientos de Ren hacia ella.

Ren se volteó a ver a Sho con sorpresa en sus ojos, sacándolo por completo del personaje.

Kyoko se volteó a ver a Sho una vez más —No, Sho, yo no amo a Tsuruga Ren, para mí, mi única persona más importante, es mi nii-san.— sentenció Setsu.

El corazón de Ren dio un vuelco, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla ahí mismo, él entendió por primera vez lo que Kyoko quería decir, ella no estaba enamorada de Tsuruga Ren, porque ese hombre no existía, ella se enamoró el hombre que era tan similar a Cain Heel, Koun.

Caín Heel sonrió triunfal, miró a Sho una vez más para luego tomar a Setsu por la cintura, acto seguido, cogió las bolsas con comida de la mano de su imouto.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación entrando en ella y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un Fuwa Sho en estado de shock en el pasillo de aquel hotel.

—Te acuerdas que te dije que cuando tuviéramos un día libre tendríamos nuestra cita Setsu?— dijo Caín mirando a Setsu desde el sofá.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo nii-san, aun espero ese día— le dijo Setsu a su aniki, mientras cortaba unas verduras.

—Salgamos mañana tu escoges donde ir, iremos donde tú quieras— Caín la miraba dulcemente.

Setsu sonrió dejando salir un poco de Kyoko. Caín se levantó del sofá – tomaré un baño.

* * *

Cain llevaba mucho tiempo dentro del baño, Setsu pensó que su nii-san debía estar nuevamente jugando con el jabón haciendo figuritas de darumas como la última vez, entró al baño para regañarlo, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo vio desnudo frente al espejo con una toalla en su mano secando sus hombros. Caín la miró mientras seguía secando sus hombros. Su cuerpo aún estaba cubierto de gotas de agua que recorrían cada rincón de su marcada musculatura. Setsu se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. Cain le extendió la toalla a su imouto.

—¿Quieres secarme Setsu?— entregándole una de esas miradas al más puro estilo del "Emperador de la noche".

Setsu sonrió coquetamente, lo miró a los ojos, avanzó con paso gatuno, mientras estiró su mano para tomar la toalla. Comenzó secando la espalda esculpida de Cain, Setsu no perdía detalle alguno de su piel, bajó hasta su cintura, luego continuó con los glúteos firmes y tonificados, continuó por sus piernas arrodillándose frente a él, lo giró manteniéndose de rodillas.

Secó las piernas por el frente esta vez. Cain mantenía sus ojos cerrados manteniendo su respiración tranquila y profunda, conteniendo sus instintos más bajos, cuando sintió que Setsu subía por sus piernas en dirección a sus caderas, no se pudo contener más, la tomó de los codos y la levantó, sentándola en el lavamanos de mármol, se acercó, ella lo miraba sorprendida, cuando Cain la besó de improviso, robándole el aire en su fogoso beso, Setsu abrió su boca, dejando entrar la lengua de Cain quien con deseo impúdico, recorría su boca hasta el último rincón.

Las manos de Setsu recorrían la espalda seca, mientras daba respingos al sentir el contacto de los húmedos pectorales, Caín comenzó a quitarle el corsé que traía, mientras repartía besos por su cuello y le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, una vez deshecho de la molesta prenda, tomó uno de sus pechos desnudos con sus dedos y el otro con su boca, haciéndola gemir de placer. La erección en Caín era evidente, esto provocó el sonrojo de la chica, aún así se aventuró a tocarlo, dándole atención, masajeándolo y tocando la punta con el pulgar haciendo círculos, luego con su mano empuñando el resto de su longitud subiendo y bajando, provocando un suspiro y un gemido ronco en Caín.

Caín le sacó la falda que llevaba y las pantaletas de encaje, volviéndola a sentar sobre el lavamanos de marmol, comenzó a masajear la zona más íntima de la chica, haciendo que esta se retorciera de placer, Caín se arrodilló y comenzó a lamer la zona íntima de la chica, su lengua se movía de arriba abajo, en largas y suaves lamidas, luego comenzó a mover en círculos su lengua a la altura de su clítoris, provocando los gemidos de Setsu, succionaba su clítoris, luego volvía a lamer, introdujo un dedo para aumentar su placer, luego introdujo otro más, sus dedos entraban y salían de la cavidad de la chica, mientras su lengua le proporcionaba placer, Caín supo que llegó al éxtasis, cuando sus piernas le aprisionaron y cuando la sintió que el delicado cuerpo de la chica temblaba, jadeando.

La tomó entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa, abrió la puerta del baño y la llevó a la habitación, la depositó con cuidado, dejándola recostada en la cama, ella se incorporó y aprovechando que Caín aún se encontraba de pie, tomó con sus manos el miembro de Caín y comenzó a lamerlo tímidamente, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego introdujo el miembro del chico en su boca, lamiendo y succionando, tocándolo con sus delicados dedos, Caín no soportaba más, quería poseerla, la tumbó en la cama posándose sobre ella entre sus piernas, las separó un poco más, para darle más comodidad, tocó nuevamente la intimidad de la chica y comprobó que estaba húmeda, la besó con pasión, tomando su miembro con una de sus manos, comenzó a frotarlo con la zona de la chica, esta jadeaba y suspiraba con el contacto cálido de la virilidad de Caín, él introdujo poco a poco su miembro dentro de la chica, ella gimió de placer cuando entró por completo.

—Ah.. Ren!— dijo la chica.

—Kuon, mi nombre es Kuon— le dijo entre suspiros y jadeos —Quiero que digas mi nombre Kyoko.

—Ku..on.. ahh Kuon!— decía Kyoko mientras jadeaba de placer.

Con cada estocada estaban cada vez más cerca del clímax, el cual llegó para ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sintió algo húmedo en su vientre bajo, perezosamente abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que nuevamente tenía un desastre en el pantalón de su pijama, suspiró pesadamente, miró a la cama de al lado, donde la chica de sus sueños, literalmente hablando, dormía plácidamente.

Mientras se levantaba nuevamente en dirección al baño pensaba «Mañana haré que digas mi verdadero nombre.»

* * *

**Continuará...**

**bien chicas y chicos quiero agradecer por los review, esta vez creo que me pasé con el lemon! pero como no incluí lemon en el capítulo 8 creí necesario darles doble lemon! :D**

**bueno mis queridas y queridos fans como siempre sin review no hay capítulo (jajajaj que malvada soy) si llegamos a los 70 review subo el capitulo antes del jueves!**

**las quiero besos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Capítulo 10 y penúltimo capítulo de esta historia está aquí!**

**decidí ser buena y regalarles el capítulo antes de la fecha prevista! si tengo 75 reviews subo el capitulo 11 antes del domingo!**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación, pertenecen a la creativamente mente de Nakamura Yoshiki**

* * *

Setsu se encontraba preparando el desayuno como de costumbre, cuando terminó, fue a despertar a su nii-san tirándolo de las cobijas, donde se encontraba convertido en una oruga

—Wake up nii-san you promise me have a date today, come on, and hurry up!

Caín aun desperezándose, la miró y sonrió —Morning— saludando a su imouto. Se levantó finalmente, besó la frente de Setsu y se dirigió al baño, se duchó rápidamente, y desayunaron juntos.

—¿Donde quieres ir?

—Hmm, pensaba que podríamos ir a la casa embrujada— Kyoko en su interior quería ir al parque de diversiones para tener una cita normal, pero Setsu, no se lo ponía fácil, sabía que no podía decirle eso a su nii-san, por lo tanto si quería ir al parque de diversiones, debía hacerlo al estilo Setsu.

—¿Al parque de diversiones?

—NOOO nii-san, a la casa embrujada— dijo una levemente sonrojada Setsu, mientras Caín la miraba sonriendo.

Entraron al parque de diversiones tomados de la mano, como lo hacían ya por costumbre, fueron a la casa embrujada, Kyoko en realidad estaba aterrada en el lugar, por lo que cada vez se apegaba más y más a Caín, por supuesto que Setsu no podía mostrar miedo, así que con su mejor cara intentaba no mostrar asombro ante los esqueletos y demás monstruos que se les aparecían por el camino, cuando salieron de la casa embruja, Setsu iba tomada del brazo de Cain.

Poco a poco se fueron relajando, ella lo tomaba del brazo haciendo que Caín diera pequeños respingos al contacto de su extremidad con el cuerpo de Setsu, se divertían muchísimo, hasta que terminaron por subir a todas las atracciones, en un momento de descanso mientras comían un helado Caín le comentaba a Setsu.

—El director Konoe me llamó anoche antes de que llegaras, me dijo que la película era un éxito rotundo, ya está previsto el estreno en varios festivales internacionales de cine en Europa y en Estados Unidos, me avisó también que debido al éxito que ha alcanzado la cinta, debemos adelantar la fecha en la que revelaremos nuestra identidad al público.

—Eso es estupendo nii-san, por supuesto que tu trabajo fue brillante, no esperaba menos.

Caín le sonrió cálidamente a Setsu, el corazón de la chica latía con fuerza.

—Esta noticia significa que mi promesa está saldada, Setsu.— la chica lo miró con expectación, al escucharlo decir aquello «¿sería acaso que quería contarle todo acerca de él?»

—¿Quieres subir a eso?— dijo Caín apuntando a la noria que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.

La frase "te prometo que te lo contaré todo" resonaba en la cabeza de Kyoko, la sugerencia de Cain, le hizo pensar que quizás el quería un poco de privacidad para contarle su verdad —Por mi está bien nii-san.

Se montaron en la noria, cuando esta cerró sus puertas los hermanos Heel se sentaron uno frente al otro.

Caín comenzó a hablar:

—Mi promesa consistía en que nadie debía conocer mi identidad hasta que fuera capaz de liberarme de la sombra de mi padre, tu lo conoces Mogami-san, él es un actor sumamente conocido y debido a eso, cuando era niño siempre me comparaban con él o los demás actores decían que conseguía los papeles debido a la influencia de mis padres, eso me fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un niño violento, fui problemático para muchos directores durante esa época de mi vida. A los 16 ya no actuaba, estaba tan frustrado y lleno de rabia que me dedicaba a las peleas callejeras, un día mi amigo Rick fue a detenerme, yo no le hice caso.— la voz de Ren se sentía apesadumbrada —Crucé la calle imprudentemente y Rick fue tras mi, un automóvil que iba a exceso de velocidad lo atropelló, murió en los brazos de su novia mientras me gritaba asesino. Takerada Lory me fue a buscar a California y me trajo a Japón, dejé mi antiguo nombre y a mi familia atrás, así fue como nació el amable Tsuruga Ren. Desde ese momento hasta ahora han pasado 5 años. Tu y yo, Mogami-san nos conocimos hace 11 años atrás, en Kioto, eras una niña llorona que no sabía qué hacer para lograr la aprobación de su madre, que te exigía tener un 100 cuando solo tenias 6 años, siendo que un 80 era sumamente bueno, por eso ibas a un río cercano a llorar, fue ahí donde te conocí, también me contabas que tu príncipe era "Sho-chan" y que no te podría llamar por tu nombre de pila sin el honorífico porque era de mala educación.— Ren sonrió por lo bajo —Ese día te convertiste en mi ideal de mujer japonesa, fui realmente feliz esos días que compartí contigo, ese es uno de mis más preciados recuerdos de mi infancia. Cuando te encontré nuevamente en LME hace un año atrás te odié, porque habías decidido entrar al mundo del espectáculo por venganza, en primera instancia no te reconocí, supe que eras tú, cuando se te calló por las escaleras la piedra azul que te regalé, cuando te vi sonreír como en ese entonces, te reconocí como aquella niña de Kioto "Kyoko-chan", supe que en esencia seguías siendo esa dulce niña, después de un tiempo, comencé a ver tu talento en la actuación y tu tenacidad me conquistaron, me enamoré de ti Kyoko, pero no podía decirte quien era porque aun creías en las hadas y estabas tan dolida por lo que te hizo Fuwa que me era imposible alcanzarte. Mi verdadero nombre es Hizuri Kuon. Yo soy_ Corn_.

Al finalizar su confesión, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, el mantenía la cabeza gacha, con la mirada en el piso, las manos entrelazadas esperando la reacción de Kyoko.

Los ojos de Kyoko se agrandaron de la sorpresa, por supuesto que ella conocía esa historia, pero nadie más salvo 1 persona en el mundo podía saberla. Frente a ella estaba el hombre del cual se había enamorado confesándole su verdad, sus sentimientos y a la vez revelándole que él era _Corn_.

La noria se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Caín seguía sentado con la cabeza gacha y las manos entre lazadas. Setsu se puso de pie, caminó con paso firme fuera de la noria, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, corrió hasta que no tuvo más aliento, ese día Setsuka Heel no volvió al cuarto del hotel.

Una semana después Caín Heel se encontraba junto al director Konoe y los protagonistas del Tragic Marker, y Takarada Lory en una de las oficinas de LME, solo esperaban que Setsuka Heel llegara, la chica entró con paso firme y caminar de modelo, se sentó junto a su nii-san dándole una leve sonrisa, este la miró de reojo y le devolvió el gesto.

Takarada Lory y el director Konoe comenzaron a darles los detalles de esa reunión a los protagonistas de la película, estos tenían expresiones de incredulidad, mientras que las personas a las que se referían seguían inmóviles e inmutables.

La mandíbula de Murasame se caía cada vez más, llegando hasta el suelo. Rio-san no podía creer lo que escuchaba y Manaka-chan se emocionaba con cada palabra que decía el director y el presidente de LME.

Ahora todo el elenco conocía la verdadera identidad de los hermanos Heel y todos los detalles del encubrimiento del nombre de Tsuruga Ren como el actor x que representó al antagonista de la cinta, Murasame y el resto del equipo no podía creer como el siempre amable y caballeroso Tsuruga Ren se había introducido en aquel personaje y como le había dado vida propia de una forma tan aterradora y escalofriante.

«Este hijo de puta de Tsuruga Ren es un maldito genio,» pensó Murasame «pero eso quiere decir que esa chica Setsu tampoco es su hermana, es una actriz igual que él ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ellos dos?»

Mientras Murasame se hacía esas preguntas, el Director Konoe explicaba la interpretación de Kyoko como Setsu, todos quedaron anonadados, al saber cómo esa chica se había transformado de esa forma, solo para "apoyar" la coartada de Tsuruga Ren, cuando reconocieron que ella era la interprete de Mio en Dark Moon y que también tiene el papel de Natsu, la villana principal en la serie Box-R, se sorprendieron de lo camaleónica que era Kyoko y la facilidad con la que interpretaba personajes tan diferentes, recibiendo sendos elogios por parte de los presentes.

—Kyoko-chan que suerte tienes haber vivido todos estos meses con Tsuruga-san, aunque hayas interpretado a la hermana del terrorífico Cain Heel, no sigue dejando de ser impresionante como se complementan al actuar— decía Rio-san.

—KYAAAA Kyoko-chan ¿pudiste ver a Tsusuga-san cuando salía de la ducha? Que envidia siento!— gritaba Manaka-chan.

Kyoko solo sonreía con cara de poker, mientras que en su fuero interno sus demonios se retorcían al recordar el cuerpo de su sempai que por cierto había visto desnudo más de una vez y al escuchar los gritos de emoción de Manaka-chan.

Ren al igual que Kyoko sonreía con la misma cara de poker solo dando respuestas cortas a las especulaciones de sus colegas.

Murasame se acercó a Kyoko, ahora sabía que no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Cain Heel, así que entendió que todo el miedo que sintió hasta ahora había sido solo parte de la brillante actuación de estos dos actores.

—Kyoko-chan tu interpretación fue espectacular, realmente me sorprendiste, no puedo creer que una novata sea tan talentosa, sin duda llegarás a ser una gran actriz, me gustaría ver más de tu trabajo— decía el ex yankee tratando de acercarse a la chica.

—Gracias Murasame-san, pero solo hacía lo que debía, tenía que facilitarle las cosas a mi sempai— decía esto con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

—Aún así debió ser difícil interpretar un personaje así, tan lejano a las costumbres japonesas, además con una personalidad tan compleja como tener un complejo de hermano, además está la situación del chupetón de Tsuruga-san— prosiguió Murasame, quería saber qué relación había entre Kyoko y Ren y sabía que ese punto era decisivo para conocer la verdad.

Ren escuchaba atentamente la conversación y notó el nerviosismo de Kyoko cuando Murasame le formuló esa pregunta.

—La verdad es que yo mismo le pedí a Kyoko-chan que hiciera eso, era necesario para darle más realismo al personaje— le respondió Ren mirando fijamente a Murasame- ya sabes, si quieres tener los mejores resultados en tu actuación debes hacerlo lo más real posible y si eso significaba tener una marca en mi cuerpo no tengo problemas con eso.— mientras daba su sonrisa brillante, estaba muy molesto.

Kyoko conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, sabía que la pregunta le había molestado a Ren, esa sonrisa brillante que en el fondo estaba vacía, significaba que estaba muy molesto con las averiguaciones de Murasame.

—Ara ara— dijo el director —Debemos revelar la verdadera identidad de Cain Heel al público ya ha pasado casi 1 mes desde el estreno y la película ha sido todo un éxito. Por eso se les citó a esta conferencia de prensa extraordinaria, ahora si nos permiten, Caín Heel y Setsuka Heel, deberán revelarse ante el mundo- Konoe-san le indicó el camino a Ren y a Kyoko, estos entraron en una atochada sala de conferencias de LME, rebosante de periodistas llenos de expectación.

Había tres asientos en la larga mesa banca, 3 micrófonos y frente a ellos 20 periodistas con sus respectivos camarógrafos y fotógrafos. El director Konoe se sentó en medio entre Cain y Setsuka Heel. Konoe-san comenzó a hablar

—Muy buenas tardes, muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando por que los hemos citado hoy a esta conferencia de prensa tan sorpresiva, la razón es una sola, muchos de los medios para los cuales trabajan ya habrán averiguado que Cain Heel no existe, que es una persona inventada y que la verdadera identidad del actor que lo interpreta es un secreto, lo mismo para el caso de la actriz que interpreta a Setsuka Heel. Para poder darle vida a BJ, el antagonista de mi película, contraté al actor que le dio vida a este gran personaje, en el contrato había una clausula que decía que él debía interpretar el papel de un actor X creado por mí, para poder darle vida a este personaje, puesto que la popularidad y personalidad conocida del actor eran totalmente opuestas, personalmente quería ver de que era capaz de hacer este actor para darle vida a su interpretación. Así fue como nació Cain Heel, en el caso de Setsuka, ella fue creada por el presidente de LME, Takarada Lory, con tal de resguardar la seguridad e identidad del personaje Cain Heel y de su actor, si bien inicialmente Setsuka Heel era un personaje de apoyo para la interpretación de Cain Heel, con el desarrollo del personaje y el paso de los días se fue convirtiendo en un personaje importantísimo para el resultado que se obtuvo en la filmación, la complejidad de la relación entre los hermanos Heel y la excelente coordinación entre ambos actores, su compatibilidad como colegas y co-estrellas de este experimento y el gran talento de ambos para engañar a todo Japón los hace a mi modo de ver los mejores actores de Japón.

El director guardó silencio por un momento, respiró profundamente y retomó —Supongo que quieren saber quiénes son estos magníficos actores— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, miró a Kyoko primero y luego a Ren, estos dos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Caín Heel comenzó a quitarse la peluca que Jelly Woods le entregó hacía menos de un mes para simular el cabello de Caín, como ya no tenía que maquillarse como BJ, este había vuelto a tener su color usual de cabello, dándole la menuda maquilladora una peluca que simulase el cabello de Cain Heel, mientras Kyoko comenzó a sacarse el piercing del labio y la peluca, ambos, se voltearon sacándose los contactos, Ren no volvió a colocarse los contactos marrones, lo que llamó la atención de Kyoko. Una vez más Kyoko acomodó su cabello, quitándose las últimas horquillas que quedaban en su cabello, lo sacudió, Ren la miró diciéndole con un gesto que ya estaba listo, al mismo tiempo ambos voltearon y miraron con la frente en alto a los periodistas. Estos estaban atónitos. Los fotógrafos comenzaron a realizar su trabajo, los flashes no paraban.

El director Konoe volvió a tomar la palabra —Con ustedes señores de la prensa, Tsuruga Ren y Kyoko-san los actores que interpretaron a Cain Heel y BJ y a Setsuka Heel.

Los periodistas enloquecieron, llenaron de preguntas a Kyoko y Ren, estos respondían de manera educada y cordialmente a sus preguntas. Hasta que uno de los periodistas realizó la pregunta incómoda que muy en el fondo tanto Ren como Kyoko y el director esperaban que no realizaran.

—¿Cuál es la relación que mantienen ustedes? Supimos por parte del equipo de Tragic Marker que durante las grabaciones Cain Heel, en este caso Tsuruga-san apareció varias veces con chupetones en su cuerpo, como también decían que se les veía llegar cogidos de las manos. ¿Hace cuanto que son pareja?

Kyoko miró fijamente al periodista, Ren iba a responder pero ella se le adelantó.

—La relación que mantengo con Tsuruga-san es solo laboral, no tenemos ningún otro tipo de relación además de una relación Sempai-Kohai.— a Ren le dolieron en el alma estas palabras, lo que no sabía era que a Kyoko también le dolían en lo profundo de su corazón.

El presidente Takarada Lory, intervino en la conferencia de prensa. —Muy buenas tardes señoras y señores, el día de hoy se les citó para conocer los nombres reales de quienes interpretaron a Cain y Setsuka Heel, creo que Tsuruga Ren tiene algo más que aportar.

—Efectivamente, muchas gracias Takarada-san— dijo Ren con una sonrisa amable —A partir de hoy dejaré de usar mi nombre artístico Tsuruga Ren y comenzaré a utilizar mi nombre real.— haciendo una pausa tomó aire, Kyoko se sorprendió al escucharlo —A partir de hoy mi nombre en el mundo del espectáculo será Hizuri Kuon.

La prensa enloqueció, Tsuruga Ren, era nada más ni nada menos que Hizuri Kuon, el hijo de Hizuri Kuu.

Bombardearon con preguntas a las 4 personas que estaban frente a ellos. Yashiro que había sido llamado por Lory junto con Kotonami Kanae no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban y veían.

La conferencia de prensa terminó y la prensa estaba enloquecida.

Mogami Kyoko junto a Kotonami Kanae se dirigían a la oficina de Love Me, cuando se cruza con Amamiya Chiori, quien ve a una Kyoko sumamente deprimida.

—¿Kyoko-san que te sucede?

—Me di cuenta que soy la tonta más tonta del mundo.

—Mo! ¿a qué te refieres con eso?— dijo Kanae.

—¡¿Puedes decirme como una chica de 17 años puede creer en las hadas, cuando un chico extranjero, mitad japonés le engaño de pequeña diciéndole que era el príncipe de las hadas?!, en realidad soy una estúpida.

Chiori la miraba asombrada, sonrió levemente.

—Yo también creo en las hadas Kyoko-san, pero no en las de los cuentos, pienso que las hadas no son criaturas mágicas con alas que habitan en los bosques, sino que para mí son personas capaces de cambiar tu vida en aspectos positivos con su "magia". Quizás ya te has encontrado con una y no te has dado cuenta, incluso tú misma podrías ser una y no lo logras ver por estar buscándolas en un mundo que no existe, sino que muchas veces estas hadas pueden estar frente a tus ojos y nosotros no somos capaces de darnos cuenta, porque las buscamos en mundos imaginarios, siendo que estas, están mezcladas entre nosotros, porque son personas comunes y corrientes que con su magia nos vuelven mejores personas.

Las palabras de Chiori hicieron que Kyoko comprendiera que ella ya había encontrado a su hada y ese era el príncipe de las hadas, aquel chico que conoció hacía 11 años en Kioto que por azares del destino se reencontraron en LME y donde se enamoraron el uno del otro.

Kyoko sonrió como no lo había hecho hacia tiempo —Arigato Amamiya-san— le hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia los vestidores, quería quitarse el atuendo de Setsu y volver a ser Mogami Kyoko.

—Ojalá que esta chica se dé cuenta que todo este tiempo tuvo frente a ella al príncipe de las hadas— dijo Kanae.

* * *

Cuando salió de los vestidores se encontró con él, estaba apoyado en una de las paredes.

La vio a lo lejos cuando iba entrando a los vestidores por lo que si tenían que hablar debía ser ahora o nunca, llevaban una semana sin verse, ni dirigirse la palabra después de que confesara sus sentimientos y su historia a Kyoko, ella no le respondía el teléfono, ni volvió al hotel.

—Hizuri-san, buenas tardes— dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia.

—Kyoko-chan, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra tuya basta para hacerme desistir y no volver a molestarte nunca más en la vida— Koun la miraba con una expresión de esperanza.

Kyoko levantó la mirada para verlo —Kuon...— bajando la cabeza prosiguió —Atashi…— haciendo una pausa prosiguió —Usted no puede amarme Hizuri-san, se que usted a ama a una chica de preparatoria que es menor que ustedes, lo sé porque ¡yo soy Bo!

—¿Tú eres el pollo?— decía un anonadado Kuon.

—Siento no habérselo dicho antes pero todos tenemos secretos— las palabras de Kyoko salieron con un dejo de resentimiento —¿No es así _Corn_?

—Pero esa chica de la que te hablé eras tú— dijo Kuon cada vez más desesperado, le dolía el pecho y ver la indiferencia de Kyoko le causaba más dolor.

Kuon miró hacia otro lado, sabía que si seguían así, le iba a decir que no lo amaba, que era un mentiroso, que la mantuvo engañada todo este tiempo no quería alejarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo entiendo Mogami-san, no te molestaré más… sayonara.— dando media vuelta mientras Kyoko levantó la cabeza sorprendida vio como su espalda iba desapareciendo tras la luz del atardecer por la puerta de LME.

—Cumplirá su promesa, lo sabes Mogami-kun, no lo verás nunca más, él solo tenía una pequeña esperanza para volver a Japón y tú acabas de negársela— decía un serio Takarada Lory.

—¿A que se refiere presidente?- preguntó Kyoko confusa.

—Que Kuon, vuelve esta tarde a California, cumplió su voto autoimpuesto, no volverá jamás a Japón.

«¿Que no volverá? ¿No tendré nunca más sus regaños, sus sonrisas brillantes, su aura del "Rey demonio", su cálido abrazo, su sonrisa amable, su mirada del "Emperador de la noche", no volveré a tener sus consejos, ni volveré a hablar con él jamás, no podré volver a actuar de nuevo con él, ni podré volver a besarlo, otra vez en mi vida?» las palabras de Moko-san resonaban en su cabeza «"lo más probable sea que tu lo termines hiriendo a él con tu indiferencia, indecisión y cobardía Mogami Kyoko"»

—Yo no quiero eso, quiero verlo nuevamente, quiero volver a ver todas sus expresiones, otra vez, quiero que me vuelva abrazar, no quiero separarme de él otra vez— dijo Kyoko sin percatarse que Lory Takarada sonreía amablemente al escucharla.

Kyoko corrió en dirección al estacionamiento, cuando Lory la vio salir por la puerta, suspiró de satisfacción, tomando camino a su oficina.

—Felicitaciones Mogami-kun, te has graduado de Love Me, espero que puedas detener a Kuon.— dijo Lory para si mismo.

* * *

Murasame aún no se reponía de la impresión, toda la noche había tenido pesadillas con los hermanos Heel, pero ese último sueño fue demasiado vívido.

Estaba entrando al set de Tragic Marker, cuando vio a Caín Heel besando apasionadamente a la chica que se hacía pasar por su hermana pequeña, Caín comenzó a desnudar a Setsu con lascivia y pasión, con una soga tirada cerca de ellos, Caín ató las manos de Setsu y luego comenzó a hacer intrincados nudos por el cuerpo de la chica, al estilo shibari, esta gemía al contacto de las manos y los besos fugaces que Caín daba por el cuerpo atado de Setsu, Murasame miraba desde lejos la erótica y excitante escena.

—Nii-san— escuchó Murasame —Castígame más he sido una chica muy, muy mala— decía Setsu con voz sensual.

—Este es solo el inicio de tu castigo.

Caín comenzó a acariciar las largas piernas de la joven, besándola de cuando en vez, Murasame desde su escondite veía y escuchaba todo con lujo de detalles, Caín se quitó la sudadera negra y comenzó a acariciar los pezones de la chica, lamiéndolos y succionándolos.

Los gemidos de Setsu eran fuertes y sensuales, Murasame estaba realmente excitado, no podía haber imaginado que esa clase de cosas podía excitarlo de esa manera.

—Nii-san!— volvía a decir Setsu entre jadeos y gemidos, vio como Caín la desataba de las caderas y abría las piernas de la chica, mientras el introducía su virilidad dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse de placer.

El sobresalto de ese sueño, lo hizo despertar con jadeos y con un sudor frió a demás de la evidente erección, seguía sentado pensando en las jugarretas que su mente le daba pensó «¡me volvieron un maldito pervertido!»

* * *

Un avión despegaba desde el aeropuerto Narita, un chico de cabellos castaños miraba por la ventana mientras se alejaba de Tokyo. En la loza una chica de cabellos anaranjados miraba como el avión despegaba y se alejaba de suelo japonés con rumbo a California.

* * *

**Mina arigato gozaimasu por sus review :) se los agradezco mucho, eso motiva un montón a seguir escribiendo! **

**Este capítulo quise hacerlo tenso, reflejando lo que pasa por la mente de Kyoko ¡demonios que es indecisa esa chica!**

**Respondo los Reviews del cap 9 que me faltan!**

**karito:** bueno Kyoko muy a su estilo admitió lo que siente por Ren, eso está claro, pero siempre escondiéndolo en la actuación cosa que Ren también hace, pero si, debían ser solo sueños, ella es muy inocente para hacer esas cosas. Y concuerdo contigo Sho-Baka se merece todas las penas del infierno!

**Alis3210** : ¿te cuento la verdad? el capítulo 10 lo terminé el lunes :) pero debo dejarlas con ganas de leer y tiene que comentar!, así me esfuerzo a cambiar quizas algunas cosas de las que tengo pensadas para el final

**Liiz:** Muchas gracias Liiz por leer mi fic desde que subi el primer capitulo, eres una de mis lectoras mas antiguas T.T y siii! por supuesto que se pondrá más perver xD

**Ark Dail:** Gracias lindoooo (que saben de hacer leer a tu amigo con cover un fanfic de shoujo/josei cuando a el no le gusta ese genero y que este super metido en la trama xD)

**jane:** Tiene que ser un sueño, Kyoko es super inocente, Ren es más perver, pero Kyoko es una chica de 17 que cree en las hadas y en los cuentos de hadas, no puedo tirarla al choque así como así, no sería Kyoko! por eso tiene que ser leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentoooooooooooooooooooooo oooos xD, para el capítulo 200 creo que no pasará nada, Nakamura Yoshiki es un troll nivel Tite Kubo, por lo tanto nos tendrá leyendo 100 capitulos más con sus 100 meses correspondientes esperando el maldito beso! tomemos en cuenta que Sho (siendo el antagonista principal de la trama) demoró 140 cap aprox en hacer su movimiento! que más nos queda que esperar 100 capítulos más de los ya 200 existentes para que Ren (que es buen chato) por fin pueda besar a su Kyoko :)

**Queda solo 1 capítulo, creo que ya no puedo estirar más la historia… u.u pero tengo pensados dos proyectos a futuro el primero un oneshot Yaoi entre Reino y Sho (todo comenzó como una broma a mi amiga VeroCorpse, pero fue tomando vida y forma en mi mente) y el otro proyecto es una representación de Pride and Prejudice :3 espero que los lean cuando salgan a la luz **

**Como se que quieren el lemon real entre Kyoko y Ren que se los debo, debo hacer un último capítulo :3**

**Avance del capítulo final:**

Ese día cuando me decidí a darle una oportunidad a mis sentimientos y a Kuon, corrí como nunca antes, debía alcanzarlo, cuando llegué al estacionamiento Yashiro-san me dijo que ya se había dio que esa noche viajaba a California, su vuelo era a las 18:00 de la noche desde el aeropuerto Narita eran las 17:15, no alcanzaría a ir a su departamento, decidí ir directamente al aeropuerto y enfrentarme a él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Último capítulo, disfrútenlo!**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no son de mi creación, pertenecen a la creativa mente de Nakamura Yoshiki sensei!**

* * *

Cuando terminé de confesar mi verdad a Kyoko, esperé en silencio con la cabeza gacha y mis manos entre lazadas, mirando al piso incapaz de ver sus reacciones, esperando su respuesta, creía que me asaltaría en preguntas, que me gritaría o que tal vez me golpearía por ocultarle durante todo este tiempo que yo era Corn, incluso muy en el fondo de mi corazón tenía la esperanza de que en ese momento me abrasara.

La noria se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, yo seguía sentado con la cabeza gacha y las manos entre lazadas. Kyoko se puso de pie, pensé que se me iba a acercar y cerré los ojos, caminó con paso firme fuera de la noria. Segundos, solo segundos tardé en darme cuenta de lo sucedido, ella salió corriendo, huyendo de mi, corrí buscándola, intentando alcanzarla, pero no la encontré, la busqué desesperadamente por todo el parque, luego me fui al hotel, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, debía de estar allá. Cuando llegué ella no estaba, se había ido y llevado todas sus cosas. Ese día Setsuka Heel no volvió al cuarto del hotel, nunca más.

Esa noche recibí una llamada de Lory, me habían solicitado para filmar en Hollywood, en una semana más debía tomar un vuelo a Los Ángeles y filmar en una película que se terminaría de rodar en 6 meses, después de esa película, tenía dos contratos más en Estados Unidos.

Llamé a Kyoko, innumerables veces, su celular sonaba apagado, la fui a buscar a su casa, no estaba allí, me conseguí el numero de Kotonami-san y tampoco estaba con ella, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo.

Una semana después me encontraba junto al director Konoe, los protagonistas de Tragic Marker y Takerada Lory en una de las oficinas de LME, solo esperábamos a Setsu, a los presentes les parecía extraño que ella no se encontrase con su "nii-san" como de costumbre, cuando ella entró con paso firme y caminar de modelo, mi corazón latió con fuerza al verla, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas, debía evitar que se alejara de mi, juré que lucharía contra el destino y contra dios, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si era ella, quien me impedía acercarme?

Se sentó junto a mí dándome una leve sonrisa, la miré por el rabillo del ojo y le sonreí de vuelta como lo haría Caín Heel, ella estaba en modo Setsuka, la conocía bien, ella no era Kyoko.

Cuando estábamos en la conferencia de prensa, sentí que casi se me partió el corazón. Sus palabras me alejaban cada vez más de ella, ya había luchado contra el destino, había ido en contra de dios mismo para estar con ella, pero era ella quien no quería tenerme cerca.

Debía hacer mi último intento. La vi a lo lejos cuando iba entrando a los vestidores por lo que si tenía que hablar debía ser ahora o nunca, la esperé fuera de los vestidores, necesitaba hablar con ella, decirle que la amaba, que era todo en mi vida, que una sola palabra suya podía impedir que me fuera a California o nunca más volver.

Cuando salió de los vestidores me encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes, llevábamos una semana sin vernos, ni dirigirnos la palabra después de que confesara mis sentimientos y mi historia a Kyoko en la noria.

—Hizuri-san, buenas tardes— me dijo Kyoko haciendo una de sus perfectas reverencias.

—Kyoko-chan, mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, pero una sola palabra tuya basta para hacerme desistir y no volver a molestarte nunca más en la vida— la miraba fijamente, esperando que ella fuera capaz de detener el destino que intentaba separarnos nuevamente.

Kyoko me miró y dijo —Kuon…— bajando la cabeza prosiguió —Yo…— haciendo una pausa continuó —Usted no puede amarme Hizuri-san, se que usted a ama a una chica de preparatoria que es menor que usted, lo sé porque ¡yo soy Bo!

No podía creerlo, ¿ella era Bo? El pollo al que le había confiado más de un secreto ¿era ella?, ¿entonces todo este tiempo ella sabía de mis sentimientos? No, no lo sabía, ella sabía que estaba enamorado de una chica de secundaria menor que yo, pero nunca le dije quien era, ni mucho menos le di referencias de quien podría ser —¿Tú eres el pollo?— le dije aún incrédulo.

—Siento no habérselo dicho antes, pero todos tenemos secretos— las palabras de Kyoko salieron con un dejo de resentimiento —¿No es así _Corn_?

Ah! Ahí estaba, seguía molesta por haberle mentido y ocultado que era Corn, decidí aclarar lo del pollo, antes de que siguieran habiendo más malos entendidos —Pero esa chica de la que te hablé eras tú— le dije, estaba cada vez más desesperado, me dolía el pecho y ver la indiferencia de Kyoko me causaba más dolor. Miré hacia otro lado, sabía que si seguían así, me iba a decir que no me amaba, que era un mentiroso, que la mantuve engañada todo este tiempo, no quería alejarla más de lo que ya estaba. —Lo entiendo Mogami-san, no te molestaré más… sayonara.— dando media vuelta salí por la puerta de LME.

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento Yashiro me miró con preocupación —¿Y qué has decidido? Por tu cara veo que te fue mal con ella, ¿al menos le dijiste que te vas a California?

Suspiré pesadamente —No, no se lo dije— abrí el auto —Te llamo cuando llegue a Los Ángeles— entré al auto y me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Iba entrando al aeropuerto Narita, cuando traspasé la puerta estaba ella de pie, mirándome a los ojos, estuvo esperando a que llegara, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? Me sonrió tímidamente y luego se acercó a mí, no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos color ámbar que me miraban como queriéndome decir algo

* * *

Ese día cuando me decidí a darle una oportunidad a mis sentimientos y a Kuon, corrí como nunca antes, debía alcanzarlo, cuando llegué al estacionamiento Yashiro-san me dijo que ya se había dio que esa noche viajaba a California, su vuelo era a las 18:00 de la noche desde el aeropuerto Narita eran las 17:15, no alcanzaría a ir a su departamento, decidí ir directamente al aeropuerto y enfrentarme a él.

Cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta del aeropuerto y me vio se quedó estático, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Le sonreí y me acerqué a él.

* * *

Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, Kyoko comprendía que Kuon estuviera sorprendido de verla, más aún cuando esa misma tarde ella, le había alejado dos veces.

—Yo … te amo Kuon— Kyoko se sonrojó al decir estas palabras, era ahora o nunca, tenía solo 15 minutos para poder decirle a Kuon que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Kuon tomó el rostro de Kyoko entre sus manos, lo acarició tiernamente y poco a poco se acercó a ella, en un suspiro le dijo —Te amo Kyoko-chan— sonriéndole cálidamente, le dio el más dulce de los besos, era un beso suave y lleno de amor, un roce en los labios que expresaba cuanto se amaban el uno al otro, ella lo abrazó por el cuello, se aferró a él no dejándolo ir nuevamente, no esta vez, ahora que se habían encontrado, no quería separarse de él.

—A los pasajeros del vuelo 403 con destino Los Ángeles favor de pasar a la puerta D— decía una voz femenina desde los alto parlantes del aeropuerto.

Kuon y Kyoko se separaron poco a poco, el posó su frente en la de ella, mirándola a los ojos y aún sosteniendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

—Ese es mi vuelo— agachó la mirada para luego volver a verla —Te prometo que volveré por ti— volviéndola a besar, esta vez en un beso que denotaba necesidad, la necesitaba, no quería dejarla ir.

Kyoko entendió sus sentimientos en ese beso, lo abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Volveré por ti, es una promesa— dándole un beso fugaz —Te amo.

—Y yo a ti Kuon— dijo Kyoko, notando como poco a poco Kuon fue soltando su agarre, tomando la maleta y tomándola de la mano se dirigieron a la puerta D

De ese día ya habían pasado tres años y Kyoko era una de las actrices más cotizadas de todo Japón.

Prendió la televisión del amplio departamento, mientras se dirigía al baño a ducharse, luego fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Viendo la televisión, tomó un poco de arroz en los palillos, mientras hablaban sobre el posible contrato de Hizuri Kuon para una nueva película en Hollywood, después de haber ganado el Oscar al mejor actor de Reparto por su interpretación de BJ en Tragic Marker, realizó dos trabajos más que le valieron el Oscar a Mejor Actor y de su posible incursión en una serie de la BBC, donde el elenco y lugar de filmación aún no estaban confirmados, sonrió al escuchar eso, luego comenzaron a hablar sobre el recientemente revelado compromiso de Kyoko-san con… en ese momento sonó su móvil, desviando su atención, era un numero que conocía.

—Moshi moshi Kyoko desu— respondió la chica, dejando de lado su arroz —Sí, estoy en el departamento, ¿a qué hora debo estar allá?— preguntó mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión —Muy bien, nos vemos allá, hasta mañana— cortando la llamada con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Salió del departamento como de costumbre con dirección al estudio de grabación donde protagonizaba el dorama número uno en audiencia en Japón.

Al día siguiente se levantó más temprano de lo usual, se duchó y dejó el desayuno preparado, guardándolo en el refrigerador, cogió las llaves del departamento y cuando se disponía a salir, la puerta se abrió.

—Pero si se supone que tenía que ir a recogerte al aeropuerto, me dijiste que llegabas en una hora más ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntaba Kyoko mientras el chico de cabello rubio cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dejando la maleta a un lado.

—Cambié el horario del vuelo, quería estar lo más pronto posible contigo— dijo acercándose a Kyoko —Además ¿esta es forma de saludar a tu prometido Mogami Kyoko?

—Etto… gome… Pero es que me tomaste por sorpre…— la cayó de un beso tierno y suave — … sa— terminó de decir en un suspiro.

Se aferró a su cuello, lo había extrañado tanto, hacía casi medio año que no se veían, desde su cumpleaños numero 20, donde le regaló el anillo de compromiso y le pidió matrimonio.

Extrañaba sus besos, sus labios, su cuerpo.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé amor— le decía el chico mientras depositaba besos fugaces por su cuello.

—Y yo a ti …— el alto joven la volvió a callar en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, comenzó a llevarla hasta el cuarto, comenzó a quitarse la casaca y la camisa, mientras ella, se quitaba la blusa color rosa que traía puesta, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento.

El chico la miró con deseo, comenzando a besar su cuello con dulzura, ella era su tesoro más preciado, así lo había entendido, no se volvería a separar de ella, no otra vez, después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para volver a estar juntos.

—Te amo Kyoko— le decía entre besos y caricias, la depositó en la cama con cuidado y continuó besándola con dulzura, se acercó a los senos de la joven, donde sacó el sujetador que los sometía, quedando ambos con sus torsos desnudos, el con su mano tocaba uno de los pezones de la chica, mientras que con su boca le entregaba placer al otro.

Ella recorría la magnífica espalda del joven, acariciando su cabello suave, suspirando de deseo y placer, mientras él recorría su cuello, pecho y senos con sus labios, tomando nuevamente sus senos, esta vez dando pequeños círculos en uno de sus pezones con su lengua.

Kyoko suspiró y dio un leve gemido de placer —Ahh— su amante continuó dándole placer esta vez bajando su mano en dirección a desabotonar el pantalón corto, cuando lo consiguió, se lo quitó, de paso quitándose él su pantalón,

Ambos ahora solo con una prenda de vestir, se miraban con pasión y lujuria.

Kyoko lo acercó su boca con vehemencia, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo besó con ansiedad y pasión contenida, recorriendo cada lugar de su esculpido cuerpo con sus delgados dedos, sacándole roncos suspiros ante el roce a su acompañante. Comenzó a besar su cuello, luego su perfecto pecho, acariciando los abdominales definidos, casi como si fueran tallados, bajó hasta la zona más íntima del joven de dorados cabellos, donde introdujo su mano, dándole placer.

El joven devoró los labios de Kyoko, con ímpetu y deseo, quitó la última pieza de ropa que protegía a la actriz, y él se despojó de su ultima prenda.

Bajó desde el cuello de Kyoko a por su pecho, lamiendo uno de sus senos, haciendo que Kyoko se retorciera de placer bajo el atlético cuerpo del joven, luego continuó besando su abdomen, y después llegó a la intimidad de Kyoko, comenzando a lamer suavemente, luego dando círculos alrededor de su clítoris, donde le entregaba más placer a la mujer que amaba, ella no dejaba de jadear y gemir.

Siguió lamiendo y succionando, luego para darle más placer introdujo un dedo en la cavidad de la chica, lo movía de adentro hacia afuera, luego introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo que Kyoko diera un gemido de placer, esto le llenó de lujuria, apresurando el movimiento de su lengua para darle cada vez más placer.

Comenzó a subir nuevamente por el grácil y delgado cuerpo femenino, para encontrarse en un salvaje beso, separó un poco más las piernas de su acompañante y esta elevó sus caderas para facilitarle la entrada.

La penetró con suavidad al comienzo, luego fue aumentando la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, ambos jadeaban, ella lo tomó por los hombros acercándolo a ella.

—Mi turno— le dijo.

Salió de ella, y ella con cierta rudeza sensual lo hizo quedar debajo de ella, Kyoko se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, introduciendo toda su longitud dentro de ella, gimiendo al entrar por completo.

Comenzó a moverse para sentir más placer, estaban envueltos en un vaivén de caderas, que los excitaba cada vez más. Ver los delicados pechos de la chica moverse al compás de sus movimientos lo tenía al límite, si bien los senos de su chica no eran grandes, eran lo suficientemente atractivos para él, como para enloquecerlo de pasión.

Ambos estaban cerca del clímax, el comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, mientras que ella apoyó una mano en la cabecera de la cama para agilizar su marcha. Él la tomó por la cintura dejándola nuevamente debajo, volvió a penetrarla con más fuerza, mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba el clítoris de la chica, ella reprimía un gemido de placer mordiéndose el labio inferior, al verla el chico la encontró tan terriblemente sexi que ya no podía aguantar más. Continuó tocándola y penetrándola a la vez haciendo que llegara al orgasmo, arqueando su espalda al sentir la corriente de placer que nacía en su vientre y recorría su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, segundos más tarde él sentía el éxtasis y el placer del tan ansiado orgasmo.

Ambos estaban extasiados, mirándose el uno al otro, el cuerpo del joven de cabello rubio cayó exhausto sobre el de Kyoko —Te extrañé— dijo depositando un tierno beso sobre los labios de su prometida.

Ella miró los azules ojos del que pronto sería su esposo y sonriendo le dijo —Yo te extrañé aún más Kuon.

Abrazándose mutuamente con fuerza.

Dos horas después en el pasillo del edificios de departamentos, Yashiro Yukihito miraba la placa de la puerta con el nombre impreso que decía "Tsuruga", suspiró

—Le tendré que decir a Kyoko-chan que deberán cambiarlo por Hizuri.

—Déjalos relajarse un momento Yashiro-san, todavía falta medio año para la boda— dijo Kanae, mientras sostenía los bocetos de trajes de novia y Yashiro tocaba el timbre.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por leer este fanfic, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron reír muchas veces con sus comentarios! Me dieron mucho ánimo para poder continuar escribiendo y terminar esta historia que comenzó como un pedido de mi amiga de la infancia VeroCorpse, quien es una romántica empedernida, yo en cambio soy la tsundere**** xD. **

**Personalmente ****me gusta el shounen y el seinen (soy lectora fanática de estos géneros, incluso soy de las que está en contra de las parejitas dentro de Bleach o Naruto xD quizás en eso me parezco a Kyoko en mi cruzada en contra del amor xD), por lo tanto este manga es mi primer shoujo/josei en leer por voluntad propia, confieso que durante mucho tiempo (años) busque uno que me mantuviera expectante en que iba a suceder con la pareja principal y este es el primer manga en su género que lo consigue, Gracias VeroCorpse por mostrarme este gran manga! Debo admitir que este género no es de mis gustos personales, pero Skip Beat me conquistó! y Ren/Kuon lo amooooooo! (me transformé en una fangirl, lo se es mi parte dere xD)**

**Agradezco cada uno de sus mensajes y sus buenos deseos, espero que este fic les haya gustado y que en un futuro no muy lejano pueda seguir escribiendo, aún tengo 1 lemon pendiente de Code: breaker como también tengo pendiente mi tesis Y.Y la cual dejé de lado mientras escribía xD (creo que mi profe me regañará una vez más)**

**En fin, lo pasé estupendo leyendo sus comentarios, y escribiendo algo que les gustó mucho, quizás me pasé con el lemon (si me convertí en una pervertida u.u), no lo sé, pero a ustedes les gustó (admítanlo también son unas pervertidas xD) y sinceramente espero que este final les guste porque me gustaría que Nakmura sensei por lo menos pusiera en el original aunque sea un poquito de lo que yo quise expresar en estos 11 capitulos.**

**Un beso gigante para todas y un abrazo de oso! **

**Nos leemos despues :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Que tal a todas y todos, este capítulo es más que nada un epílogo de lo que pasó con Sho! Allerya-baka baka ¿como pudiste olvidar a Sho' ! jajajaj son cosas que pasan, estaba tan entusiasmada en darles un lindo final a Ren y Kyoko que olvidé a Sho, pero para quienes se preguntaron que pasó con él, aquí está! :)**

**y muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos en el cap 11 a todas!**

**Disclaimer: como siempre Skip Beat no me pertenece, sino que es creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei. Disfruten este ahora si ultimo requetecontra último capítulo**

* * *

Sho, no cabía de la sorpresa —Bastardo Tsuruga— miraba la televisión atónito, no por la revelación de que Cain Heel fuera Tsuruga Ren, sino por lo que siguió.

—Efectivamente, muchas gracias Takerada-san— dijo Ren con una sonrisa amable —A partir de hoy dejaré de usar mi nombre artístico Tsuruga Ren y comenzaré a utilizar mi nombre real.— haciendo una pausa tomó aire, Kyoko se sorprendió al escucharlo —A partir de hoy mi nombre en el mundo del espectáculo será Hizuri Kuon.

—Shoko-san, averigua todo lo que puedas de esto.

Shoko-san estaba en estado de shock, no entendía la actitud de Sho, hacía unos días atrás había vuelto confuso y triste, no le quiso decir que sucedió, después de haber ido a ver a Kyoko, recordó.

«—Iré a ver a Kyoko, ese maldito de Tsuruga no me la arrebatará, ella tendrá que cumplir su promesa, si se enamoró de ese bastardo.»

Ahora estaba Sho queriendo averiguar todo acerca de la última bomba mediática en la que se había transformado Tsusurga Ren al confesar su verdadera identidad.

Al día siguiente, Shoko-san tenía todos los detalles acerca del futuro del actor más cotizado de Japón y la nueva estrella ascendente de Hollywood.

Así que ese bastardo se fue, eso quiere decir que me dejó el camino libre para recuperar a Kyoko,- pensó Sho- Shoko-san, saldré un momento, volveré en un par de horas.

—Sho, no hagas ninguna idiotez por favor, tu carrera es importante.

—Esta vez haré las cosas bien, pierde cuidado.

Mogami Kyoko se encontraba con Yashiro y la mánager asignada a Kyoko, preparando los últimos detalles para su presentación oficial como nuevo talento de LME. Cuando el joven cantante llegó al hall de LME preguntando por ella.

—Un momento, Fuwa-san— dijo la recepcionista haciendo un par de llamadas.

Después de un momento, la recepcionista le dijo que pasara a la oficina y que esperara.

Kyoko llegó acompañada de su mánager, cuando vio al bastardo número 1, sentado en la oficina.

—¿Qué quieres Sho?

—Kyoko, he venido a invitarte a almorzar y ¿me recibes de esa forma?

Kyoko dio un suspiro de cansancio —¿Podrías dejarme en paz, no fui lo suficientemente clara aquella vez en el pasillo del hotel?

—Ahora no está el bastardo de Tsuruga, no mejor dicho el bastardo de Hizuri, vamos Kyoko, olvidemos el pasado, ven conmigo— la cara de Sho reflejaba su característica arrogancia —Él te dejó, se fue a América y quizás cuando vuelva, quizás nunca y lo más probable sea que encuentre alguien más interesante que tú en América.

—Si viniste a insultarme, será mejor que te largues— dijo dándole una mirada estilo Mio —Yamazaki-san vámonos o llegaremos tarde y tú Sho, por favor deja de molestarme.

Kyoko dio media vuelta dejando a Sho con la palabra en la boca —Te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que ese bastardo.

Dos semanas después Kyoko recibía a diario flores, para ser exactos un ramo colosal de rosas, adornadas con perlas y demás cosas brillantes, similar a las que Sho le entregó en San Valentín, la primera vez que las vio, sus ojos brillaron ante el ramo de rosas, cuando leyó la tarjeta, tomó el ramo de flores y lo lanzó al basurero más cercano.

Esto se prolongó por 4 meses, un día las flores no llegaron. Kyoko se extrañó, pero a la vez sintió alivio, el acoso de las flores de Sho la tenían realizando la labor automática de botarlas cada vez que las veía al llegar a su camerino o a LME.

Esta vez fue la hora de recibir una caja de bombones a diario. La procesión de Kyoko fue la misma, esta vez no se dignó a leer la tarjeta. Simplemente tomó la caja en sus manos, se dirigió al basurero más cercano y la botó.

2 meses pasaron y las cajas de chocolates seguían llegando. Ese día además de los chocolates, llegó una pequeña caja con una nota, Kyoko inspiró hondo y pensó-"como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Kuon" tomando caja y chocolate incluidos, se dirigía a botarlos, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla "Kuon llamando".

Sho no había olvidado el cumpleaños de quien fue su amiga de la infancia y a quien cada día por 4 meses le envió rosas, sin recibir respuesta. Luego dos meses después, le enviaba día a día una caja con chocolates, en las notas todos los días le decía que la amaba, que lo perdonara, lo genial que él era en comparación con Tsuruga Ren y cuanto él la conocía a diferencia de él. Pero hasta ahora ella nunca le había respondido a ninguno de sus regalos.

Se dirigía a LME cuando vio a una jovencita delgada y menuda de ojos dorados mirando a todas partes, con el celular en su mano y en la otra una pequeña caja, de repente vio que un hombre alto se acercaba a ella susurrándole algo al oído. Ella saltó del susto y al verlo se lanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo sin importar quien los viera.

Sho los reconoció inmediatamente, el rey Deva estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto y el pobre chofer solo sudaba frío.

—Detente aquí— le dijo al chofer y se bajó del auto, caminó en dirección a ellos pero Kyoko ya había entrado en el Porsche color perla y el joven alto estaba entrando en el asiento del conductor —Maldición— dijo Sho —Bastardo Tsuruga.

Al día siguiente Kyoko estaba inubicable, en LME le dijeron que era su día libre y que no podían darle la dirección de su casa, como tampoco su número privado. Sho estaba que hervía de ira y frustración.

Dejó pasar dos semanas hasta que supo por la prensa que Hizuri Kuon había vuelto a América y donde todos especulaban el por qué de su regreso para las festividades de fin de año, muchos periodistas decían que la razón era una conocida estrella ascendente como la posible razón de la fugaz visita del artista.

Sho retomó su arremetida, esta vez por 6 meses envió osos de felpa, flores y chocolates, todo en uno, día tras día. Kanae y Chiori al ver el ataque de osos de felpa, flores y chocolates de Sho, estaban pensando seriamente en poner una tienda, como ingresos extras a sus cuentas.

Luego 4 meses con invitaciones a cenar y a almorzar, 2 meses más con invitaciones a ver fuegos artificiales, durante los meses siguientes la invitó a pasear en el parque o viajes a sus giras, nada tenía resultados, Sho se preguntaba por qué esa chica cursi no aceptaba sus regalos e invitaciones. Ni siquiera recibió sus chocolates para San Valentín, su regalo para el día blanco tampoco sirvió, nuevamente pasó el cumpleaños de la chica y tampoco obtuvo resultados, desde ese día había pasado ya casi otro año. El siguiente movimiento fue diferente, durante la siguiente semana no le envió más cosas.

Kyoko estaba aliviada de que por fin esa semana dejaron de llegar regalos de Sho, pensó aliviada «Por fin se ha rendido.»

Ese día era el día que más esperaba Kyoko después de mucho tiempo, nuevamente una pequeña caja estaba esperando por ella, Kyoko sonrió al verla, recordó la vez anterior que estuvo a punto de tirar al tacho de la basura el regalo de Kuon al confundirlo con uno de Sho, tomó la tarjeta que acompañaba la pequeña caja, sus ojos se desorbitaron al leer el mensaje, el teléfono sonó nuevamente igual que aquella vez, miró la pantalla "número desconocido".

—¿Kyoko estás lista?, tu cita es la 7.

—Ya voy, solo dame 5 minutos, apuntando a su celular.

Kyoko inspiró y exhaló, tomó el teléfono y contestó:

—Moshi moshi Kyoko desu.

Sho no lo podía creer, ella había aceptado tener una cita con él, sabía que ese último movimiento debía funcionar, pero no pensó que tan pronto y tan bien. Esa noche se fue a dormir, con el mejor de los ánimos —Tsuruga jake mate.

El día de la cita Sho estaba feliz, Shoko-san lo vio más alegre que de costumbre, de hecho se veía completamente feliz, lo que la tenía demasiado curiosa como para no preguntar qué sucedía.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz Sho?, te llamó Mimori, dice que debe verte con urgencia.

—Hoy tendré una cita con Kyoko— dijo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo. —Así que dile a Pochiri que no moleste, dile que la veré mañana.

—¿Con Kyoko-chan?— Shoko se alarmó.

—¿Cual otra más?

—Es que no me lo creo… yo…— Sho la interrumpió antes de hablar.

—Pues créelo, ahora me voy, deséame suerte— Sho salió a toda prisa dejando a Shoko-san con la palabra en la boca.

—Pero, hoy anunciaron desde LME que ella estaba saliendo con Hizuri-san… —dijo Shoko-san pero Sho ya no podía escucharla.

Sho llegó al lugar acordado y Kyoko ya estaba esperándolo. Se acercó con una gran sonrisa, sentándose frente a ella.

—Así que has aceptado mi regalo, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Lo siento Sho, no me puedo casar contigo.— entregándole la pequeña caja y la tarjeta que venía con ella.

Al verla Sho se dio cuenta que Kyoko traía un anillo en su dedo anular, era de platino, la piedra azul en su centro era de corte tipo princesa y en la banda alrededor un sin fin de pequeños diamantes adornando la piedra principal.

—¿Lo amas no es así?— dijo Sho comprendiendo la situación.

—Sí y no voy a dejarlo, lo siento Sho, pero prefiero renunciar a mi estúpida venganza que alejarme de él. Con él soy feliz y eso te lo debo a ti Sho, si no me hubieras arrojado de tu lado como un trapo sucio aún seguiría a tu lado y jamás me hubiera reencontrado con Kuon.

—¿Cómo eso que reencontrado con Kuon, acaso ustedes se conocían de antes?, es imposible— Sho no entendía nada.

—¿Recuerdas que no podías verme llorar cuando éramos niños? En ese entonces para no hacerte sentir mal, me iba a llorar a un arroyo cercano a la casa de tus padres, ahí conocí a Kuon, fue gracias a ti. Después cuando me echaste de tu lado nos reencontramos en LME, después de tantos años. Por eso solo puedo darte las gracias, porque gracias a ti y a tu egoísmo hoy soy una persona capaz de luchar por mi misma y la mujer más feliz del mundo al haber encontrado a mi príncipe azul. Por eso ya no te odio Sho y no puedo seguir mi venganza contra ti, ya no lo quiero.

El corazón de Sho se sintió pesado, luego sintió un gran dolor, frente a él estaba la mujer que había dado todo por él hasta hace 3 años atrás y que él mismo por su propia estupidez dejo ir. Por primera vez Sho dejó de pensar en sí mismo, la miró y le dijo: —Ustedes tienen un hilo rojo y contra eso no puedo luchar— tomó la pequeña caja y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Cuida a Mimori-san, ella te ama Sho— dijo Kyoko —Tiene la misma expresión tonta con la que yo te miraba, no cometas el mismo error dos veces.

Sho sonrió cuando ella dijo esas palabras. La miró a los ojos y le dijo —¿Podríamos volver a ser los amigos de antes?

Kyoko sonrió y de su bolso sacó un pudín de fresas y una cuchara —Ten mi bandera blanca de paz.

Sho le sonrió a su amiga de la infancia una vez más —Dile a ese bastardo que si no te cuida como es debido, si comete mi error de dejarte ir, no dudaré en partirle esa cara de niño bonito— tomando el pudín y la cuchara.

Kyoko rió de buena gana ante su amigo de la infancia que por primera vez en 3 años podía tenerlo frente a ella sin hacerse daño el uno al otro.

Pasaron varias semanas después de ese encuentro y la prensa estaba loca con la noticia. La actriz número 1 de Japón Kyoko-san y el actor número 1 de Japón, el hombre más deseado Hizuri Kuon, se iban a casar en los próximos meses.

Sho apagó el televisor y sonrió con desgano.

—Sho-chan!, te llegó una invitación de Kyoko-san a su boda ¿vas a ir?, si vas tengo que acompañarte!— decía Mimori entusiasmada en asistir al evento del año.

—No, esta vez paso, solo les enviaré un presente y mis excusas.

—¿Aún la amas Sho-chan?— Mimori estaba triste, lo reflejaba su voz.

—No, solo es mi amiga de la infancia—dijo Sho, tomando la mano de Mimori.

**Fin**


End file.
